Temptation High: Original
by queenmellie
Summary: Kagome is a junior in high school, and is to say the least... average.Inuyasha is a senior and has been itching to break up with his girlfriend, Kikyo, but when he decides to include Kagome in his plan...things get a little crazy!InuKag R Just to be safe!
1. Goody Goody

Disclaimer: Sorry, won't say it! I swear I will **never** say 'I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.' ARGH!! I just did, didn't I?

Authors Note: I hope ya'll like this chapter; I put a lot of logic into it to make it. So if you want more chapters, remember to review _nicely, _and I'll be sure to put more up! Oh, and in this story you'll notice I put Yamaguchi as Inuyasha's last name. Since Inuyasha doesn't have a last name, I used the guy who is Inuyasha's voice in the Japanese episodes last name… so yeah. lolz

" Good Morning, Tokyo!! Today will be Beeeeaautiful day, with a 5 chance of rain an- " Kagome slapped the 'Snooze' button on her alarm clock and mumbled "Stupid alarm clock." She dragged herself out of bed and yawned. Another _exciting _day at school…joy. And to top it all off, today was picture day… the day that just about every person in high school hated. Unless you were Kikyo, the prep of the school, then you probably adored picture day. Kikyo was head cheerleader, a member of student council, and not to mention that she was dating school heartthrob, Inuyasha Yamaguchi. They had been voted 'Cutest Couple' at Homecoming. Kagome thought that they should have been voted 'Most Stuck-up Couple.' but when she tried nominated them for that… she found it didn't exist. Kagome wasn't really in specific clique; she was really just well… average.

She shook her head and yawned once more then stumbled over to her closet. She decided she should probably wear her turquoise halter with a plunging neckline, some black slacks with a satin trim waistband, and a pair of turquoise open toed shoes with a small heel. She could just imagine herself falling down the stairs in those. Kagome looked at the clock, 7:45. Great… she was _already _behind schedule. (School started at 8:00) She quickly threw on her makeup and raced down stairs.

"Kagome, aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Mrs. Higurashi asked sweetly.

" Sorry Mama I can't. I'm late for school!" Kagome called as she hurried out the back door. She hated running in heels… she had practically no balance in them. Then, the worst possible thing that she could think of happened. As she looked at her watch, she didn't notice that someone was in front of her and ran straight into them.

" OW!!! You wench watch where your going!!!" a husky voice yelled. She looked next to her and noticed that it was none other than, Inuyasha Yamaguchi. She stood up and glared.

" It's not my fault that your sorry ass was in my way!!"

Inuyasha stood up as well, " _SORRY?! _**My **ass is none of your concern…_and_ it's anything **but** sorry!!"

"You know what, I don't have time for jerk off's…I'VE got a life!!!" Kagome yelled as she walked off.

She was shaking with anger; she swore if she saw Inuyasha today she would beat him to a pulp. At the gate of the school, she could see her best friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. They were all talking, obviously waiting for Kagome. Kagome started waving and quickened her pace. " Yuka, Ayumi, Eri!!" They all turned and grinned. When Kagome finally caught up with them they all said their hellos' and walked inside the building.

"You actually **ran **into Inuyasha??" Yuka and Eri asked with interest.

"Yeah, he was a real jerk off too! I really don't understand why all the girls in this school like him so much!"

Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri shook their heads. When they got to their first period, they all sat in their assigned seats. Unfortunately, Kagome didn't get to sit by her friends… she had to sit by Kikyo and Kikyo's best friend, Sango. Kagome hated first period, she had to sit there for a whole entire hour and listen to Kikyo and Sango talk about shopping and how cute of a couple Kikyo and Inuyasha were. Huh, like hell they were.

"Okay class…quiet down." Mrs. Kyoda said sweetly. Everybody just kept talking. "SHUT UP!!!" Mrs. Kyoda yelled. The class went silent with wide-eyed expressions. " Thank you. Now will you please open up you English books to page 225?" she asked sweetly… it sounded more like a command. No one ever listened to Mrs. Kyoda's lectures; they either passed notes or whispered quietly.

"Psst! Sango!" Kikyo whispered. Sango kept looking at the paper on her desk, apparently not even noticing Kikyo. She finally realized that Kikyo wanted her attention when Kikyo threw a pen at her.

"Ouch!" Sango yelped.

"Oh my gosh! Guess who's _totally _crushing on you!" Kikyo said as her eyebrow moved to the top of her forehead. Kagome had a mean comment to say, but she decided to keep it to herself… she was kind of curious as to who liked Sango. She mentally scolded herself for even caring.

"Miroku Tsuzitani!" she said as she pointed to the back. Sango looked towards the back and saw Miroku looking all dazed. He noticed that she was looking at him, and smiled really big and started waving. He looked like an excited puppy to Kagome. Sango winced and did a fake smile and turned back in her seat. "Him?" Sango asked hoping that maybe Kikyo pointed at the wrong person.

"Yeah, what's wrong with him?" Kikyo asked coolly.

"Well, I just don't think he's right for me. I'm not saying that he's unattractive or anything…"

Kagome could tell that Sango was scared of what Kikyo might say. Inuyasha and Miroku were best friends and Inuyasha had probably asked Kikyo to set Miroku up with Sango. And if Kikyo didn't like what she heard, she'd throw a **huge **fit until she got what she had wanted accomplished.

"Nonsense, when we go to take pictures… I'll tell him you like him too!" Kikyo said excitedly.

"Oh, that's fabulous…thanks. Hehe." Sango said with a fake smile. Kagome had to admit, she actually felt _sorry _for Sango. She quickly shrugged it off and tried to listen to the lecture… she had no luck. She was too busy thinking about how close the Winter Ball was. It was about four weeks away and she hadn't even thought about trying to get a date. She didn't want to be 'the loser who couldn't get a date'. This was going to take some thought; it had to be someone with a good social status but not someone who was too stuck-up. Like she was _ever_ going to find someone like that. She sighed heavily and looked around the room for possible dates. Her eyes met with Hojo's, and he smiled at her and started writing something down on a piece of paper. Yuck… Hojo was _always_ after poor Kagome, somehow he always showed up at the same places she did. He was like a stalker, no wait he **was** a stalker! Kagome shrugged it off and stared at Mrs. Kyoda, acting like she was listening. Just then, a piece of paper was thrown at her head, she turned and saw Hojo pointing to a crumpled up piece of paper as he mouthed, "Read it!" She raised her eyebrow and bent down to pick it up.

"Miss. Higurashi! Do you have something to share with the class?" Mrs. Kyoda asked nicely.

" Um, no I don't believe I do." Kagome said, pretending that there was no letter.

"Well **I **believe you do. Please hand me that letter or I'll be forced to send you to the office." Mrs. Kyoda said sternly. Kagome got out of her seat and walked by Kikyo, who was giggling uncontrollably, and handed Mrs. Kyoda the letter. **This** was not going to be a pleasant experience, especially since it was Hojo who wrote her the letter. Mrs. Kyoda cleared her breath and started to read aloud:

"_Hey Kagome!"_

_I was just wondering if you would go to the Winter Ball with me! I think we'd have a great time together… and maybe after the Winter Ball we can take things to a higher level. Whaddya say?_

_Circle one:_

_YES or no_

_Love Always,_

Hojo 

Everybody in the class burst into laughter and started pointing at Kagome and Hojo. Kagome slumped back down into her seat and crossed her arms. Hojo just sat there and smiled… he probably thought he had turned into some sort of star. While he continued waving, Kagome's blush got redder and redder. Then, the bell rang and they were dismissed from class. Kagome was so thankful she was literally saved by the bell. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka made their way over to Kagome.

"Are you okay, Kagome?! I can't believe what just happened!!" Eri said as they walked to second period.

"Yeah, except for the being too embarrassed to show my face in public part. You don't happen to have a paper bag on you, do you?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Sorry…" Yuka said as she shrugged.

"It's okay. Hey I'll catch up with you guys later… I'm going to go outside and take a walk."

"But Kagome!! You can't skip class!" Ayumi said.

"I know, I'll get the nurse to write me a note saying that I had to go puke somewhere… it'll be okay. I just need to go vent. See ya!" Kagome left her friends and made her way to the school's front doors. Today had NOT been a good day for her and she hoped it would get better. When she stepped outside, she noticed smoke coming from the side of the building. Being as curious as a cat, she walked quietly over to the smoke…she couldn't believe who she saw.

"Hey wench." Inuyasha said slyly.

"Please do not refer me to that, as I will not respond to it." Kagome said with disgust.

"Your full of it, Kagome."

"That's better… kind of. Why are you smoking on school grounds? You know you aren't allowed."

"You actually think I _care_?"

She squinted her face in disgust and said "You should… the captain of the football team should care more about school rules and his health." Inuyasha chuckled. "Goody goody."

"I am **not **a goody goody!"

"Yes, you are. I bet you haven't done ONE bad thing in your life."

"Just because I **choose **not to be grounded or in trouble my whole life DOES NOT mean I'm a goody goody!!"

Inuyasha puffed one more time on his cigarette and threw it down.

"Show me your not."

A/N: Woah! Cliffie! Don't you just wanna find out what happens? Well, I already have the next chapter done so if I get some good reviews, I'll put it up! () R&R!


	2. Cheating!

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha or anyone else…except for me.

Author's Note: Many thanks to my reviewers… ya'll are so awesum! Anywayz, this chapter isn't too long so I'll try and update tomorrow or the day after! Enjoy!

From Chapter One:

"I am **not **a goody goody!"

"Yes, you are. I bet you haven't done ONE bad thing in your life."

"Just because I **choose **not to be grounded or in trouble my whole life DOES NOT mean I'm a goody goody!!"

Inuyasha puffed one more time on his cigarette and threw it down.

"Show me your not."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha strangely and said, "What do you mean?"

Before Inuyasha could answer, a flustered Kikyo came out of the school. "Inuyasha?! Oh where is he?" Kikyo sounded really worried. Kagome looked at Inuyasha he sighed and walked over to Kikyo. "Hey babe." he said coolly. "Oh Inu-baby! I was so worried! I thought something might've happened to you or had to go home for some reason! Why weren't you in Pre-Calc.?"

"I had to get some fresh air, you know prepare my mind for tonight's game… that's all." Inuyasha obviously hadn't told Kikyo that he smoked.

"Oh, okay. Well, are you ready to go back to class?" Kikyo asked sweetly.

"Uh yeah." Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome once more and winked. Then he and Kikyo walked back into the school.

Kagome stood there for a while, utterly dumbfounded. Did Inuyasha just _wink_ at her? Maybe it was just an eye twitch, after all why would he wink at her? He was the popular jock and she was…Kagome. Plus he had a girlfriend, one that absolutely despised Kagome to say the least. But the feeling was mutual; she'd never gotten along with Kikyo. And what was up with that 'Show me you're not a goody goody' thing? She shook her head and walked inside the building, so much for some alone time.

Fifth Period

"Okay class, I'll dismiss you to go take your pictures _after_ I take role." Mr. Narita said calmly as a paper ball was thrown across the room. He shook his head and looked down at the seating chart.

"Kagome!" Eri called

"Huh?"

"Where did you go during second period?"

"Oh, I just took a short walk outside… no big deal."

"That's not what **I **heard."

Kagome scrunched up her face and said "What??"

"Do you know Naraku Morikawa?" Kagome nodded. "Well, he's been going around school saying that you and Inuyasha were having a little hanky panky during second period!" Kagome blinked and gagged. Her and Inuyasha?? Yuck! She would _never_ date him, even if the world were ending!

"So, is it true?!" Eri asked excitedly.

"HELL NO!!" Kagome yelled.

"Excuse me, Miss. Higurashi! Can you please watch the profanity and you volume in the classroom?" Mr. Narita asked sternly. "Yes, sir" Kagome said meekly. "Now, class. I would like you to walk _quietly _down the hall to the gym so you all can take your pictures."

&&&

During Pictures

"Come on, Sango…. lets go talk to Miroku!" Kikyo said as tugged on Sango. Sango looked like if she had to make one more step closer to Miroku, she'd just die. "Sango! Let's go!" Kikyo said impatiently. Sango scrunched her face together and followed Kikyo over to Mioku. He was standing there smiling and practically drooling.

"Hey, Miroku!" Kikyo said sweetly.

"Oh hey, Kikyo. Ohh…. and who's this beautiful girl that's with you?" Miroku said as he took Sango's hand and kissed it. She put on a fake smile and tried to giggle.

"Sango. Remember? You've only been bugging me for the past two weeks to set you up with her… you must've already known her name!" Inuyasha said as he came up behind Miroku. Miroku jumped and started rubbing his neck "Inuyasha! Hey! Hehe…"

Kikyo stood there impatiently and said, "Well Sango wanted to come over here to tell you something, Miroku!" Sango looked like a deer in front of a car's headlights "I-I d-do?" Kikyo nodded. After a long period of silence Kikyo decided to jump in "Miroku, she likes you too! Why don't you ask her out?" Miroku smiles and went over to Sango and said "Soooo…how 'bout a movie Friday night?" Sango looked from Kikyo to Miroku.

"Uh…. Sure." Sango finally said with uncertainty. Kikyo clapped her hands together and squealed. "You guys are soooo **CUTE **together!!" She got closer to Inuyasha and whispered, "Do you remember when we first started to date?"

"Oh, of course. Who could forget that?" He said with disinterest.

"Kikyo! Kikyo!!" Ayami called as she ran up to Kikyo, looking flustered. Kikyo turned and smiled.

"What's up, Ayami?"

"Girl, I need to talk to you _alone_! It's **really **important!" Ayami said urgently. Kikyo nodded and they walked out of the gym.

"Kagome, earth to Kagome!" Yuka said as she snapped her fingers. Kagome hadn't realized that she had been watching Inuyasha all this time… something about him interested her. She couldn't put her finger on it, though. He could be the absolute _biggest _jerk off in the world… but it seemed that there was more to him. But, then again… there probably wasn't.

"What?" Kagome said as she turned back to her friends. They all look really worried.

"Are you okay? You've been staring over there for the past five minutes!" Yuka said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I guess I'm just worrying about my picture. I don't want to get nominated for 'Worst Picture' in the yearbook!" Kagome said teasingly.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kikyo erupted through the gym doors. Kagome, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri turned to look at the pissed off Kikyo. Inuyasha turned to Kikyo… he looked pretty startled.

"What?! What did I do??" Inuyasha asked.

"You've been **cheating**!!" Kikyo said in disgust. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh really?! And who would this girl be that I was _supposedly _cheating with?!"

Kikyo grimaced and pointed at Kagome "That Bitchass HO over there!!!!"


	3. Say Cheese!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine...yet. lolz

Authors Note: Many thanks to my reviewers! I'm so easily buttered up… Anywayz, please enjoy my story and continue to review!!

Oh and to answer Linkin Park's Fan's question, I **did **have chapters 1-2 up on my old screen name... but I put it up on my new screen name. Confusing, eh? If you want me to explain it a little better, feel free to email me at ! Thanks!

From Chapter 2:

"What?! What did I do??" Inuyasha asked.

"You've been **cheating**!!" Kikyo said in disgust. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh really?! And who would this girl be that I was _supposedly _cheating with?!"

Kikyo grimaced and pointed at Kagome "That Bitchass HO over there!!!!"

Kagome looked behind her, hoping Kikyo was pointing at someone else. After realizing that Kikyo had really meant her, she started to turn a pinkish-reddish color. Inuyasha didn't seem too worried that Kikyo was steaming and was getting ready to end their relationship; in fact he almost looked _pleased_. Inuyasha looked Kikyo in the eye and walked over to Kagome.

"So, Kikyo, who told you about Kagome and I?" Inuyasha asked as he moved a little closer to Kagome. Kagome was still shocked… what was he doing?

"Oh, so it's true?!" Kikyo screamed.

"I asked a question, Kikyo."

"Naraku told Ayami and then Ayami told me! Didn't think I'd find out did you??!"

Inuyasha smirked and put his arm around Kagome, Kagome widened her eyes and stared at him… her eyes silently questioning him. "Gee, Kikyo… I didn't think you were that smart. You've always seemed kind of…ditzy. But now that you've found out I guess that there shouldn't be a you and me anymore." Kikyo let out a small squeak and was about to speak, but Inuyasha cut her off and continued. "Besides, I've found that Kagome can satisfy my needs _much_ better than you _ever_ would be able to." And with that Inuyasha leaned over a kissed Kagome. She could feel the warmth of his lips touch hers; a part of her wanted to pull back… yet there was another part screaming for more. As he ended the kiss she could hear Kikyo hyperventilating.

"Inuyasha! This doesn't mean it's over; we can still talk this out! I need you!" Kikyo's little Bitch fit was over…tears were flowing down her face. She cupped her hand to her mouth and held her side… she looked as if she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Kikyo, I just don't think I can pretend with you anymore. I'm sorry."

"No…you're not sorry! You never will be!!!" Kikyo screamed as she wiped her tears. She stood there and shot a glare at Kagome and ran out of the gym.

Kagome stood there not quite understanding what was going on. Her and Inuyasha had never been together… she wouldn't ever be with a guy that already had a girlfriend. Seeing Kikyo so upset actually made her feel sorry for her… even though they had sore feelings towards each other. Inuyasha stared at the door that Kikyo had slammed shut and turned to Kagome and whispered "Meet me at the side of the school building during second period tomorrow. I'll explain everything." Kagome nodded slowly and watched as he met up with Miroku and left the gymnasium.

The next day during first period

Kagome was still utterly dumbfounded by the events of the previous day. She had to admit, she was getting anxious for second period to come… she wanted to have some answers to make her head stop spinning. Today was probably going to suck… Kikyo was looking back at her and shooting her glares. Kagome could only imagine what would happen after class.

"Mrs. Higurashi! If you want to daydream, go do it on your own time… not during my class!" Mrs. Kyoda said loudly as she slapped Kagome's desk with a ruler. Kagome jumped up in her seat and held a scream in.

"Y-yes, Mrs. Kyoda." Kagome said as she saw Kikyo turn back giggle.

After about ten minutes passed, the bell rang and everyone was dismissed to go to second period. Kagome wanted to avoid confrontations with Kikyo so she tried to hurry out the door; unfortunately her plan was foiled by Kikyo.

"Well hello there, **Kagome**. I hear that you've been nominated for 'class whore', congratulations." Kikyo said

"Oh and being nominated 'stuck-up bitch' is much better, huh?" Kagome said as she walked past Kikyo.

Kikyo turned red and shouted "Your just jealous!!"

Kagome was already halfway down the hall and turned around to see Kikyo shaking with anger. She shook her head and responded with "You wish I was… but what it all boils down to is that **you're **the jealous one." And with that Kagome turned on her heel and left Kikyo gaping with her mouth wide open. Kagome smiled and mentally congratulated herself; maybe today wouldn't be so bad. When she got outside, she saw smoke coming from the same corner where she had talked to Inuyasha the previous day. As she turned the corner, she saw that it was none other than Inuyasha.

"You took forever." Inuyasha stated as he flicked his cigarette.

"I had a little run in with Kikyo. Anyways, you wanted to speak with me?"

Inuyasha smirked and said "You get right to the point don't you?" Kagome nodded and he continued "I've been waiting to break up with Kikyo for awhile… and when I saw you yesterday, I got an idea as to how I could. I was going to ask you to pretend that I was cheating on Kikyo with you."

"Why did you break up with her?" Kagome asked.

He shook his head and said, "I just couldn't stand her… she always acted like she _owned_ me." Kagome mouthed and 'oh' and looked him in the eyes. "Why me?" He looked into her stare and said, "Because there was something about you…you seemed like a trustworthy person I guess."

Kagome smiled, she was seeing a side of Inuyasha that she had never seen before. He seemed like a down to earth guy, not some stuck-up jock. "Why did you kiss me?"

Inuyasha moved closer to her and tossed his cigarette down, "Because I like you." She felt her knees weaken as he pulled her closer to him and leaned in to kiss her. She once again felt his warm lips touch hers; Inuyasha's hand lightly touched her cheek as he deepened the kiss. She was in dreamland until she heard "Say cheese!!" Kagome broke the kiss and turned to see Miroku holding a camera, grinning wildly. She looked from Inuyasha to Miroku and then realized what had just happened. Miroku was chief editor of the school yearbook and newspaper… most likely this picture would go into both of them. She stepped away from Inuyasha and looked at him with disgust.

"How could you, you used me!!" Kagome yelled as she slapped Inuyasha. He looked at her in shock and was about to speak, but she hurried back into the school building.


	4. The Invite

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…. cry

Authors Note: Omg! I luv my reviewers! Many Thanks to: Kagome M.K, tHePnaYwriTeR, BishounenQueen, Clawfang, punkgoddess2101, xXlovablekdXx, Linkin Park's Fan, kikyouhater002, K.M., kaoru3

InuYasha's-1-and-only-lov, anime-lover-forever2007, Addanc-TSC, Crunchie Lettuce, PD and KGIM, sacr3d, lyn, moonlite girl, korokochan16, ShadowStalker2008, katyqt, mina, buwan anghel, LadyAkina, inulova4lyfe, and XxDemonic-PrincessxX. If I forgot anyone... Please tell me, and I'll be sure to put you up next time!

From Chapter 3:

She looked from Inuyasha to Miroku and then realized what had just happened. Miroku was chief editor of the school yearbook and newspaper… most likely this picture would go into both of them. She stepped away from Inuyasha and looked at him with disgust.

"How could you, you used me!!" Kagome yelled as she slapped Inuyasha. He looked at her in shock and was about to speak, but she hurried back into the school building. So much for 'maybe today wouldn't be so bad'…

That incident had nearly been two weeks ago, but there was no sign of pictures in the school newspaper. She'd spent countless hours, wondering why Inuyasha hadn't told Miroku to put that picture in. Perhaps Inuyasha didn't know Miroku would come around while they talked, but then again… it was Inuyasha. So most likely he had set it all up…boys were so confusing.

"Kagome! Are you going to lie in bed all day?? I thought you were going to take me to the arcade!" Sota yelled as he shook the startled teen from her thoughts. She sat up in bed and glared.

"Since when did you become my alarm clock?" Kagome asked as she got up form her bed and moved towards her closet. Sota shrugged and asked "Are you going to take me to the arcade?"

"Fine, let me get dressed so I can take you… okay?" Kagome asked as she rummaged through her closet. Sota nodded and left the room, locking Buyo in Kagome's room.

Kagome decided to wear a white form-fitting spaghetti strap dress with a pink lace trim… and for shoes a pink, satin covered heel with a rhinestone décor. She hoped that there were maybe cute guys there.

"What do you think, Buyo?" Kagome asked as she examined herself in the mirror. "Too dressy?" Buyo let out a small meow and curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Kagome shook her head and went downstairs to tell Sota that she was ready to go.

&&&&

At the Arcade

"Look, Kagome… I'm winning!!" Sota shouted from one of the video games called 'Bounty Hunters'. Kagome mumbled a "Great." And walked looked towards the snack bar… there were no cute guys _anywhere_ to be seen. She decided that she'd but herself bag of popcorn and stuff her face to make her feel better. If only popcorn could be as satisfying as men. Kagome stepped up to the snack bar counter and said, "I'd like a small coke with a large popcorn… with EXTRA butter."

"Gaw, you must be _hungry_." The guy behind the counter said as he pressed the buttons on the cash register. Kagome looked up from her purse and said, "It is **none** of your concern… mind your business! And what giv- INUYASHA?!? What are you doing here?!" she hadn't noticed that it was Inuyasha before…she was too caught up with her guy dilemma.

"You noticed." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome absolutely hated it when he did that.

"You work here?" Kagome asked.

"No, I just choose to wear this dorky hat and uniform because I like it." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to speak… but she then remembered the incident she'd previously had at school with him. She looked through her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"I'm sure you do… now how much do I owe you?" Kagome said

Inuyasha looked at Kagome strangely and said "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?!? What's wrong with me?! You stand behind that counter and act you've done no wrong!" Inuyasha widened his eyes and said "Huh?"

"What you don't remember our little talk we had a few weeks ago??"

"Oh…Kagome, I didn't know th-"Kagome cut him off.

"Well I didn't know that you could be so… so **low**!!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome let me speak!!" Inuyasha yelled with annoyance. Kagome looked at him, surprised.

"Yes, I did tell Miroku I was meeting you… but I didn't tell him to come and bring a camera! He was just being a pervert!"

"Mmmhm. Sure. Lets say that I believe this, which I don't, …why did you kiss me??" Kagome asked as she arched her eyebrow.

"Like I said before, I-"Inuyasha was once again cut off…. this time by Miroku.

"Yeah, yeah. You like her." Miroku said teasingly as he walked up behind Kagome.

"Miroku, why don't you go and play video games, I'm having a conversation with Kagome… can't you see?" Inuyasha said with a tinge of annoyance.

"I can see that you're talking… that's why I came over here!" Miroku said with a chuckle.

"That's nice, but I'm not talking to **you **right now." Inuyasha said, gritting his teeth. Miroku came closer to the counter slapped Inuyasha's shoulder "Your so funny!" Miroku said, impersonating a girl. Kagome suppressed a giggle; she reminded herself that she was supposed to be acting mad.

"Hey I've got an idea! Since you know that Sango _totally _digs me and we're going out tonight… maybe we could double date!!" Miroku said nudging Inuyasha. Inuyasha shot him a questioning look and then said "Oh! Yeah, sounds good! Kagome, you up for it?" Inuyasha asked sweetly.

"Why should I?" Kagome asked stubbornly.

"Because it would be boring without you." Inuyasha said as he handed her, her soda and popcorn.

"I don't know… Miroku might decide he needs more pictures." Kagome said as she shot a glare at Miroku. Miroku then looked at her innocently and said "What??"

"I've officially banned Miroku from camera's" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Fine… I'll go."

"Good, I'll pick you up at 7:00 tonight?" Inuyasha asked

"Make it 8:00 and it's a deal."


	5. Meeting Grandpa

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…just the thought of it makes me wanna cry.

Authors Note: Sorry this took so long to post; I've been really busy (and lazy…hehewinces Don't hurt me!) But, now I'm planning to start writing more so be happy! Lol, hey well enjoy… and RR!

From Chapter 4:

"I don't know… Miroku might decide he needs more pictures." Kagome said as she shot a glare at Miroku. Miroku then looked at her innocently and said "What?"

"I've officially banned Miroku from camera's" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Fine… I'll go."

"Good, I'll pick you up at 7:00 tonight?" Inuyasha asked

"Make it 8:00 and it's a deal."

"What will I wear!" Kagome shouted as she tossed things out of her closet. She didn't really even have time to pick some clothes up from the mall, since she hadn't really planned to go out with Inuyasha. After searching for nearly and hour, Kagome concluded that it would be best to wear her orange spaghetti strap tank that was decorated with a satin bow just after the bust, with her cute, black dress pants. For her shoes, she sported some orange, round-toed pumps. Kagome threw on her clothes and look at her clock… it read 6:30. She grinned and mentally congratulated herself, because she would still have enough time to put on her make-up and curl her hair.

An hour and a half later

"Kagome! Some guy claiming to be your date is here, should I let him in!" Sota yelled from the bottom of the staircase. Kagome was still putting the finishing touches on her hair, so she decided to tell Sota to go ahead and let him so he wouldn't have to wait outside.

"Sooo, Inuyasha is it?" Grandpa said as he motioned for Inuyasha to sit down on the couch across from his armchair. Inuyasha nodded and sat down where Grandpa was motioning him.

"Boy, I expect a 'No, sir.' or a 'Yes, Sir.'… a nod is not respectful!" Grandpa said, correcting Inuyasha. Grandpa could tell that Inuyasha was startled by his sudden outburst. "Hehehe, I got you there!" Grandpa said as he slapped his knee. Inuyasha looked at Grandpa with relief and said "Oh! You certainly did." Grandpa got up from his armchair and said "Excuse me, I'm going to go fetch something. Make yourself comfortable." Inuyasha watched as Grandpa left the room and relaxed, Kagome had quite a family. Inuyasha stared up at the ceiling in and looked almost as old as Grandpa. Inuyasha watched Grandpa sit down and lay the sword over his knees and asked, "peace, but it was quickly interrupted by Grandpa walking into the room carrying a long sword. It was covered by a black sheath so watcha got there?" Grandpa smirked and said "One of the greatest treasures this world has to offer." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and said "Oh?" Grandpa nodded and continued "It was my fathers and he gave this to me so I could train to be a great fighter, unfortunately I just couldn't accomplish that goal. I tried and tried but I just didn't think it was for me. But enough about ancient history." Grandpa said with a chuckle, Inuyasha chuckled along with him. Grandpa looked down at the sword and said, "Anyways, I just brought it out to polish it a little…it needs a good cleaning." Inuyasha moved in his chair, obviously having an anxiety attack.

"You know, Inuyasha, my granddaughter is a very special girl." Grandpa said as he stroked his sword. Inuyasha gulped and said "Yeah."

"She hasn't really brought that many dates home, so I'm still pretty new to this dating thing." Grandpa said as he lifted the sword and started to rub a yellow piece of cloth over it. Inuyasha was sweating now, and looking pretty nervous.

Grandpa smiled at the sword and then continued, "Kagome is my pride and joy, you see. And it would be very wise of you to make sure nothing happens to her." Inuyasha stirred uneasily in his seat Grandpa looked at Inuyasha and said, "Remember that I warned you… just because I never took too much interest in learning to fight with this sword, does not mean that I don't know how to use it."

"Hey Inuyasha, are you ready to go?" Kagome said as she walked into the room, fully dressed. Inuyasha snapped his head toward her; he hadn't noticed her come in because he was too busy trying not to wet his pants. She looked terrific and smelled of vanilla and water lilies. It was a faint smell to any other living thing, but to Inuyasha it was quite a strong scent. It wasn't too strong to make it undesirable, in fact because it wasn't too strong it made her seem even sexier to him. He took in another whiff and was quickly reminded of Kikyo. Kikyo had the absolute **strongest** perfume imaginable. To a normal guy, her scent was pleasurable, but to poor Inuyasha, it was torture. It also contributed to the list of reasons he had for breaking up with her the way he did. Inuyasha had felt bad about what he did, but it was for the best. Kikyo was a mean, hateful, pushy, thoughtless person. He could never be with someone so…_cold_. That's what attracted him to Kagome in the first place, she had a nice trusting smile and it didn't hurt his poor nose to be around her.

"Inuyasha? I said are you ready to go?" Kagome said as she waved her hand in front of Inuyasha's face to try and break him from his trance. He jumped a little and looked from her to Grandpa the lifted himself up from the couch and said, "Yeah let's go."

"Oh! I'll be right back, I have to get my purse!" Kagome said as walked back up to her room. Inuyasha walked over to the front door, followed by Grandpa. As Inuyasha touched the doorknob, Grandpa stopped him and turned Inuyasha to face him.

"Now remember boy if one hair is harmed or violated oh her head, I will **hunt you down!**" Grandpa said in a hushed whisper. Inuyasha stared at his, wide eyed and murmured a "Yes, sir."

"I got it!" Kagome said as she came down the stairs with her purse in her hand. She opened the door and led a rather frightened Inuyasha out. Inuyasha turned around and saw Grand pa standing at the door, glaring at him. When the were about to get into Inuyasha's car, Kagome asked, "So did you get along with Grandpa?" Inuyasha stopped as he opened his car door to his Silver Lexus.

"I guess you could say that."


	6. Threats

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha, but **he **owns **my heart**! 

Author's Note: Hah, I updated on time! Go me! Woohoo! Any who, enjoy and **Please R& R**! Many Thankies to these people for reviewing Chapters 4 and 5: SlapAdam91, OJP PLP, Miyumi-Chan, KagoMe, azn-modern-miko, x-cleverclaws-x, tracey mathus, InuYashasluvr16, PD and KGIM, anime-lover-forever2007, BishounenQueen, Akiraton First Love, K.M., lyn, inulova4lyfe, Crunchie Lettuce, KHStennis01, punkgoddess, cyberdemon, LonelyCutter, Egyptian Kiss, raven wings xx, Lady Akina, InuYashaluvr16, and lilangelchick! YAY!

From Chapter 5:

"Now remember boy if one hair is harmed or violated oh her head, I will **hunt you down!**" Grandpa said in a hushed whisper. Inuyasha stared at his, wide eyed and murmured a "Yes, sir."

"I got it!" Kagome said as she came down the stairs with her purse in her hand. She opened the door and led a rather frightened Inuyasha out. Inuyasha turned around and saw Grand pa standing at the door, glaring at him. When the were about to get into Inuyasha's car, Kagome asked, "So did you get along with Grandpa?" Inuyasha stopped as he opened his car door to his Silver Lexus.

"I guess you could say that."

&&&&&&&&&&

The car trip to the movies was fairly uneventful except for when Kagome asked Inuyasha why his forehead was covered with beads of sweat. Inuyasha stirred in his seat and finally mumbled, " I dunno." Kagome arched her eyebrows and said, "Okay." When they arrived at the movie theater, they saw Miroku with his arm around a rather sick looking Sango. It was clear that Sango was **very** uncomfortable with Miroku's actions. "Hey, guys." Miroku said coolly, it obvious was that he was trying to look good in front of Sango.

"Hey." Inuyasha said as he took out his wallet. "What are we gonna see?" Miroku turned his head to Sango and asked, "What do you wanna see, babe?" She put her hand over her mouth and gagged. Miroku smiled and shouted, "Oh Charades!" Sango shook her head and tried not to puke. "Oh, I see! You wanna see a Horror movie!" Sango was really starting to look green, she ran to the nearest door marked 'Girls'. Miroku turned back to Inuyasha & Kagome (who were trying to suppress giggles) and said, "She's just excited." Inuyasha put on a straight face and nodded.

"So, since you say Sango wants to see a Horror movie, how about seeing 'Murder on Main Street?'" Kagome asked, trying to act serious. Miroku put his hand to his chin and said, " Kagome, that's a great idea." Kagome smiled and sand, "Why don't you guys go buy ticket while I go and make sure Sango is **dieing **of _excitement._" Inuyasha chuckled, " Come on lover boy, let's go by tickets." Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Miroku made their way to the box office, then walked on over to the little girl's room. Once inside, she saw Sango grasping a bathroom stall, trying hard to keep herself from throwing up.

"Sango, are you okay? Do you need help?" Kagome asked. Sango covered her mouth and took a few deep breaths. Sango walked over to the sink and splashed some water on her face the turned to Kagome. Kagome thought that Sango hadn't heard her and asked her again, "I said, Sango are you okay?"

"I'm better now that I'm away from that **dumbass**!" When Sango said this it confused her. Kikyo had set up Sango on a date that she didn't even **want** to be on in the first place, but Kikyo and Inuyasha had already broken up. It seemed that since Kikyo wanted Miroku and Sango to go out with each other because Inuyasha and her were dating, that Kikyo wouldn't give a rat's ass if Sango decided to pursue Miroku. So why would Sango show up if she couldn't **stand** to be around him?

"Dumbass? Why did you come with him then?" Sango rolled her eyes.

"I was **made** to! Duh!" Sango shouted as she grabbed a paper towel to dry her face.

"Made to?" Kagome asked with a confused look.

"YES! Kikyo made me come here with you so I could give you this **damned** letter from her!" Sango shouted as she pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper from her purse. She shoved it into Kagome's hands and yelled "Hurry up and read it so I can go!"

"You're going to ditch Miroku?"

Sango turned to the mirror and pulled out her lipstick and said, "Hell yeah! I've got better things to do than be _drooled_ on! Now read the letter because Kikyo told me to tear it up right after!" Kagome had never seen **this** side of Sango before! When she was with Kikyo, she was always easily pushed around by Kikyo. She was a real BITCH without Kikyo! Kagome pushed away her thoughts and opened the letter it was in cursive and written in pink ink. It read:

_Kagome,_

_You'd better stay away from my Inu-baby! If I hear that you continue to stick around him_

_after I've warned you, your reputation in school will no longer seize to exist! Not only will _

_I trash your reputation, but I will make trash out of you if you know what I mean! I'm _

_watching you, you little SCANK!_

_-Kikyo_

Kagome shuddered and threw the letter in the sink; she crossed her arms and looked at Sango. Sango shook her head and finished applying her lipstick.

"Sango, why do you and Kikyo hate me so much?" Kagome asked as she watched Sango put her lipstick back in her purse. "It's really only Kikyo that hates you, I just follow." Sang widened her eyes at what she had said, "I-I mean I dislike you just as much Kikyo does!" She quickly grabbed the letter and ran out of the bathroom in a flustered hurry. Kagome stood there with her head cocked to the side. Sango was an amusingly odd person when she wasn't around Kikyo. It was as if she didn't know how to act if Kikyo wasn't controlling her!

Kagome stayed in the bathroom for a while to try to figure out a way to break the new to Miroku that he had been ditched. It wasn't easy but she had finally come up with the best way to tell him. She would lie. Kagome decided to tell him Sango had felt really sick and had happened to see her mother in the bathroom, so she had gone home. Hopefully Miroku would be stupid enough to buy it. As Kagome approached she could feel her muscles tensing up and that her palms were getting sweatier and sweatier.

"Hey Miroku, um where's Inuyasha?" Kagome had just noticed that he wasn't there. Miroku smiled and said, "He went out for a smoke, where's Sango?" Kagome tensed up again and laughed nervously, "He he, about that…"


	7. It's Your Fault!

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em 

Author's Note: Enjoy or I'll release my rather large and mean Doberman, Tiny, on you! Lol, j/k… but really enjoy.

Oh and if you don't review I'll sing my impression of the Barney Theme song REALLY loud! Hahahaha! You can now call me Professor Chaos! Woo, I think I'm just a _lil' _hyper from drinking Dr. Pepper's…

Many Thanks To: SlapAdam91, inulova4lyfe, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha (even though you got mad at me because of Sango being Kikyo's friend), lyn, anime-lover-forever2007, kaoru3, inu-yashas-kagome, punkgoddess, K.M., azn-modern-miko, HellKeeper, and KoyomiMizuhara04. (BTW: What happened to all my reviews? I used to get so many!)

Oh and I believe it was azn-modern-miko that asked how old everyone is… well here are the ages! (By the way, Good question! I never get asked questions )

Kagome: 16 (I know a lot of Juniors in High school that are 16)

Inuyasha: 17

Miroku: 17

Sango: 16

Kikyo: 16

Hope it's of use to you!

From Chapter 6:

Kagome stayed in the bathroom for a while to try to figure out a way to break the new to Miroku that he had been ditched. It wasn't easy but she had finally come up with the best way to tell him. She would lie. Kagome decided to tell him Sango had felt really sick and had happened to see her mother in the bathroom, so she had gone home. Hopefully Miroku would be stupid enough to buy it. As Kagome approached she could feel her muscles tensing up and that her palms were getting sweatier and sweatier.

"Hey Miroku, um where's Inuyasha?" Kagome had just noticed that he wasn't there. Miroku smiled and said, "He went out for a smoke, where's Sango?" Kagome tensed up again and laughed nervously, "He he, about that…"

&&&&&&&&&&

"Miroku, remember how you thought Sango had wanted to see a Horror movie?" Kagome said as she bit her lip. Miroku nodded and motioned for her to go on. "Well, it seemed that she uh…got food poisoning! Yeah, that's it!" Miroku cocked his head to the right and said, " But she told me she hadn't eaten yet…" Kagome widened her eyes and looked down at her feet, trying to figure out **another **lie for her lie. " She uh… got it from her breath mint! Yeah, that's actually pretty common now-a-days!" Kagome said with a small smile.

"How is she getting home?"

"Um, she happened to see her mom in the bathroom… and her mom took her home. Yeaaah." Miroku looked kind of depressed and put his hands in his pocket. "What's up?" Inuyasha said as he walked up next to Kagome. Inuyasha waited for an answer from one of them but there was none. He stood there looked at the two of them and noticed that Sango was nowhere to be found. "Um… where's Sango?" Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. Inuyasha looked at her strangely, "What's going on? What did I miss?"

"A lot. Sango only came on the date because Kikyo **made** her." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a confused look and said, "Why would Kikyo make her?" Kagome sighed, she didn't really want to tell Inuyasha about the letter from Kikyo. Was she supposed to just tell Inuyasha that Kikyo said she trash **her** and her reputation if she continued to be with him? If she told him that, he'd probably think that she was scared of Kikyo and it might end up in the newspaper. She still didn't quite trust Inuyasha after the incident with the camera, even though Miroku hadn't published it.

"It was um... because Kikyo uhh…" Kagome stammered, she decided that she had lied enough today and it would probably be in her best interest if she just told him. "Kikyo make her come because she wanted Sango to give me a letter from her."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in interest "Oh? What did this letter say?"

"It was just telling me that you were hers… I think she's kind of obsessed with you, Inuyasha." Kagome said trying to leave out the Kikyo's threat. Inuyasha smiled playfully and said, "Who wouldn't be?"

"Gee, I dunno." Kagome said, playing along.

"Hah, well where **did** Sango run off to?"

"Kikyo came to pick her up…she said she didn't want to stay just to be drooled on." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he suppressed a laugh.

"Ouch. What did you tell Miroku?"

Kagome covered her face, trying to muffle what she said, " I told him that Sango got food poisoning from a breath mint…" This time Inuyasha couldn't suppress his laugh. "A breath mint! Even Miroku's not that stupid to believe _that_." Kagome removed her hand from her face and defended herself, "Well what would **you** tell him?"

"Chill out, Kagome. We've gotta go back and make sure Miroku's alright… okay?" Kagome nodded and walked with Inuyasha over to where Miroku was now sitting. "Hey!" Inuyasha said, trying to be cheerful. Miroku acknowledged him, "Hi." Before Inuyasha could start a new sentence, Miroku interrupted him, "You know, I really don't feel like seeing a movie anymore. Why don't you two just go on to see it? I'm going to go call Sango and bring her some chicken noodle soup and make sure that she's alright." Inuyasha was speechless, as was Kagome. After standing there in shock for at least an awkward 30 seconds, Inuyasha found his voice, "O-oh, okay... have fun." Miroku smiled and said, "Great! I'll see you two at school on Monday!" Inuyasha and Kagome watched as Miroku walked out the entrance of the movie theater.

Kagome then realized that it was just her and Inuyasha… the only reason she had come was that it would be a **double **date not a one-on-one date! She barely even knew him well enough to be on a double date much less a one-on-one! Should she run out on him or stick it out? As she was trying to figure out which one sounded better, she saw Inuyasha's hand snap in front of her face, "Helllllllooooo?" Inuyasha said, trying to get Kagome's attention. She snapped her head towards him, unfortunately she hadn't realized how close Inuyasha was and grazed her lips against his. She blushed and slightly jumped away, Inuyasha just stood there speechless. After another time of a awkward silence Inuyasha spoke, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I shouldn't have been so close."

"It's really not your fault, I shouldn't have turned so quickly…" Kagome said as a she tried to look anywhere but Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha shook his head,"No, it's mine." Kagome didn't want to go on a never-ending chain of 'No it was my fault', so she decided to make a joke out of it to make it seem like she wasn't too embarrassed, "Well, if it **_was_** **_your _**fault, then I have only one thing to say to you."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Kagome twisted her hair around her finger and prepared herself to say, "That was weak!" She blushed as she said this and bit her lip, awaiting a response from Inuyasha. She had just wanted to make a joke out of it… nothing more.

Inuyasha smiled playfully and said, "Would you like me to take another shot at it?"

A/N: lol… Please R&R! Oh and did you know awkward was spelled like that? 'Cause I thought it was akward… O.o

This message will self-destruct in 5…4…3…2…1 

**_BOOM!_**

Lol….j/k


	8. What did you call me?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters on the show…

**Author's Note:** Okay the next chapter is going to be a song fic. chapter. Well, normally it is a whole story that is Song Fic., but the next chapter is the only one I'm doing a song with. So… enjoy and **review!** Oh and if you don't review… um… let's see here… I'll make Paris Hilton's Chihuahua attack you! HAHAHAHA!

**Many Thanks to: **

x-cleverclaws-x, SlapAdam91(Hope you had fun watching football players! ), kagome, lyn, Inu-mikos, .Inuyashas.Sweet.Kagome., Taka of Egypt, Kagome M.K, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, niccw55, Egyptian Kiss, punkgoddess, inu-yashas-kagoma, kaoru3, and anime-lover-forever2007.

**From Chapter 7:**

She snapped her head towards him, unfortunately she hadn't realized how close Inuyasha was and grazed her lips against his. She blushed and slightly jumped away, Inuyasha just stood there speechless. After another time of a awkward silence Inuyasha spoke, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I shouldn't have been so close."

"It's really not your fault, I shouldn't have turned so quickly…" Kagome said as a she tried to look anywhere but Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha shook his head, "No, it's mine." Kagome didn't want to go on a never-ending chain of 'No it was my fault', so she decided to make a joke out of it to make it seem like she wasn't too embarrassed, "Well, if it **_was_** **_your _**fault, then I have only one thing to say to you."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Kagome twisted her hair around her finger and prepared herself to say, "That was weak!" She blushed as she said this and bit her lip, awaiting a response from Inuyasha. She had just wanted to make a joke out of it… nothing more.

Inuyasha smiled playfully and said, "Would you like me to take another shot at it?"

&&&&&&&&&&

The rest of that evening went pretty smooth even though Inuyasha wanted to have another go at the kiss but Kagome conveniently changed the subject. It was Saturday that they had went out to the movies and now it was the dullest day of the week, Monday. Kagome hated Monday's they just drag on and on. And there she was in second period, staring at the ceiling. Her second period was a BORE... she hated History, and to tops things off Kikyo sat right behind her.

"Miss. Higurashi? Why is 1600 a relevant date in Japanese History?" Mr. Ogata asked, catching her off guard. Kagome looked up at him with a dazed look. She had **no **clue what the hell happened in 1600, and who cared! Not her.

"Um, Japan had something uh… good happen?" Kagome said, knowing her answer was wrong. The class erupted in laughter as Mr. Ogata shook his head no.

Kikyo raised her hand and said, "Mr. Ogata! I know the answer!" Mr. Ogata nodded, "Go on, Kikyo." She looked at Kagome with disgust, then smiled at Mr. Ogata and said matter-of-factly, "Well, Ieyasu basically defeated the Western rivals and regained Japan and his wealth" Mr. Ogata frowned and shook his head, "I'm sorry that is not correct. Anyone else might know the answer?" After hearing Kikyo answer, Kagome remembered what exactly happened… she couldn't understand why she hadn't remembered!

"Oh! I know!" Kagome said triumphantly. "Ieyasu defeated Hideyoriloyalists **and **other Western rivals. Hence, he achieved almost unlimited power and wealth. See, Kikyo here, forgot to mention Hideyori loyalists and I have no clue why she thought he regained Japan if he didn't have it in the first place… AND he did not gain Japan, he gained a _small_ portion of it." Mr. Ogata smiled and clapped, "Well done, Kagome!" Kikyo just sat there and glared holes in Kagome, but Kagome didn't mind… she had just showed up Kikyo! Man, how it felt good, she basically spent the rest of the period thinking of ways to piss Kikyo off even more. She noted that Kikyo's hot spots were Inuyasha, being smarter than her, being prettier than her, and being more popular than her. Gaw, it seemed that Kikyo had to be better than everyone else at **everything**! The bell rang and Kagome walked out of the class and was met by Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

"Hey Kagome!" they said in unison.

"Hey! It seems like I haven't seen you gals in _forever_!" Kagome said with a warm smile.

"I know, we should do something this weekend. Maybe see a movie?" Yuka asked. Kagome sighed and said, "I don't know about that one. I actually went to see a movie with Inuyasha last weekend and is was like a soap opera! But overall, it went okay I guess." Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka gasped. It seemed like none of them could speak, it was Eri who found her voice first. "Oh my gosh Kagome! How come you didn't tell us!"

"Well, it was really a spur-of-the-moment thing… I saw him at the arcade and he asked me out." Kagome continued to explain the events of Saturday night, including the Sango incident. "Wow." Ayumi said. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Oh look! It's Miss. Bimbo and her group of dirty sluts!" Kikyo said and erupted in laughter as well as her little 'groupies'. Sango giggled a little and said, "Good one, Kikyo!" Kagome looked at Sango in disgust, she was defiantly a kiss-up towards Kikyo… no doubt about it.

"Back off, Bitch." Kagome said and pushed Kikyo out of the way so she could continue to walk to her third period. Kikyo widened her eyes and yelled, "How **dare** you! You fucking WHORE!" Kagome turned on her heel and walked over to where the pissed-off Kikyo was.

"What did you call me?" Kagome asked menacingly.

"A FUCKING WHORE!" Kikyo shouted. Kagome wanted to REALLY hit one of her hot spots and she knew bringing up Inuyasha would definitely piss her off. "Come of it, Kikyo. Your just jealous because Inuyasha wanted a **_real_** woman who could satisfy his needs, so her turned to me…not you." Kagome said with a smirk. Kikyo was literally _shaking_ with anger; she balled up her fists and took quite a few deep breaths. "Don't you _ever_ say that **again**."

Kagome pouted and said, "I was only stating the obvious. Oh and that little letter of yours, it was really stupid. I don't see how you could _trash _me… I'd have your ass on the ground in a couple of seconds." Kikyo glared and came at Kagome like a charging rhino, she hit Kagome with full force and knocked her on the ground. Kagome was a little out of breath from the impact, but quickly grabbed Kikyo's ponytail and slapped her across the face. Kikyo then caught Kagome's hand so she couldn't hit her again and with her free hand, she grabbed Kagome's neck and started choking her. (A/N: Both Kikyo and Kagome are on the floor fighting.) Kagome was starting to black out when Inuyasha (who had obviously came around the corner and saw them fighting) pulled Kikyo off of Kagome.

"Kikyo! Stop it!" Inuyasha said sternly and set her aside. He then proceeded to help Kagome up, after Kaogme brushed herself up she murmured a "Thank you." to Inuyasha. He put on a half-smile and asked, "What exactly happened here?" Kagome didn't want to have to explain the whole situation right now so she just said, "I'll tell you later." He nodded and said, "Do you want me to walk you to class?" Kagome shook her head no, "I'm not going to class. I have something to settle." Inuyasha grimaced, "Don't tell me your going to continue to fight her!"

"No…I'll save that for after school. There is no way I'll let her get away with embarrassing me in front of the school like that, no one puts me on the ground without a consequence." Kagome said this and walked back over to Kikyo and said, "You and me, after school." Kikyo smiled and said, "Sure thing, I wouldn't mind giving you another ass-kicking."

Kagome glared and said, "We'll see." And with that she walked on to her third period with Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri (they were all in shock).

** There's about to be a WHAT? GIRL FIGHT!**

A/N: So who do you thinks going to win? Well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter

**New Story Ideas:**

For my next fan fiction should I do:

Another High School Fic. (I have no clue what I would put in it though, I'll hafta brainstorm!)

Or

Title: Hired Muscle is Best

Rating: I dunno yet

Summary: After being a witness to famous actress Asuka Yoshikuni's murder…Kagome is forced to hire a bodyguard (Inuyasha), because the Russian Mafia is said to be linked to the murder (They want no witnesses left alive, which means the want Kagome dead). Unfortunately, Inuyasha has a slight drinking problem, which makes his reflexes and reaction times slower. He is also very distant towards Kagome and others. Can he ensure her safety? Can she show him that it's okay to live again? (It has some similarities to the movie 'Man on Fire', but is also very different!)

**Which one should I do? Let me know!**

**&**Hey ya'll peoples, listen up! If you want a kick-ass story to read I'd read 'From Free to Slave to Lover' By: inu-yashas-kagoma! It deserves a few more reviews!**&**

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! YA'LL ROCK!**


	9. GiRlFiGhT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I also do not own the song 'Girl Fight'.

Author's Note: Song Chapter Thingy! I like writing these… maybe I should do it more often? If you think I should, lemme know! Any who, please read and review!

Okay, I felt that I needed to write comments to everyone that reviewed this time. Some of the reviews that I got weren't so nice, so I'll clear everything up real fast.

Kagome M.K: Here's the update… hope you like! Thnx for reviewing my story! Your Awesum!

Inu-yashas-kagoma: Thank you! And yes 'Hired Muscle' will be and Inu/Kag

**Kakiyuomae:** I believe this was your review: 'U dumbass how dare you have kikho beat kagome fix this shit now but over all keep up the great work toddles' First of all, I am not a dumbass. Second, you haven't read the next fight so you have no clue what is going to happen. Third, I refuse to fix it… this is my story, not yours. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's not really that hard to comprehend.

Catgirlversion3.0otakufan: Do you have any suggestions or idea for a new High School story? If you do, I'd love to hear them. You can get in contact with me by email or instant messaging; I think I have them all posted in my profile). Thanks for reviewing!

Taka of Egypt: You definitely should feel loved! Lol, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

Inu-mikos: I agree! Many thankies for reviewing!

gothic inuyasha: That was only the first fight, the second may turn out different! Read on!

Miroku's Mother of childr: I just might! Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!

Lyn: I agree, Sango should choose her friends wisely! I wrote more! Aren't you proud? Lol Enjoy!

x-cleverclaws-x: Lol, I think it is a little short also, but I do update pretty good so I guess it kind of evens out! Thank you for reviewing!

RandomInsanePaperPrincess: Thank you very much! I love your nickname, by the way. Lol

moongoddess07: Favor Granted! And yes, I agree… this story **is** hot! lol…j/k I'm not that conceited (okay well, maybe I am)!

Rinelwin: Yes…Miroku is very cute! Read on!

Azn-modern-miko: Sango might be… you never know what I have up my sleeve! lol, Hey well thnx for the review…Please Enjoy!

KLa: Sounds Good! I've got Chapter 1 of Hired Muscle up already! Thnx 4 the review!

Egyptian Kiss: Here's the update! I hope you like… it was fun writing as a song fic.! lol

If I 4got anyone, plz let me know! I'll put you a speshul one in the next chapter!

LUV YA'S! 

From Chapter 8:

"No…I'll save that for after school. There is no way I'll let her get away with embarrassing me in front of the school like that, no one puts me on the ground without a consequence." Kagome said this and walked back over to Kikyo and said, "You and me, after school." Kikyo smiled and said, "Sure thing, I wouldn't mind giving you another ass-kicking."

Kagome glared and said, "We'll see." And with that she walked on to her third period with Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri (they were all in shock).

&&&&&&&&&&

"You ready Kagome?" Ayumi asked at the schools front doors. Kagome nodded and said, "Ready as I'll ever be." She was pumped and was almost **positive **that she could kick Kikyo's snobby ass. Kagome was through arguing with her; hopefully putting Kikyo in her place would stop it.

**We bout to throw them bows  
We bout to swang them thangs**

**There's about to be a WHAT!**

**GIRLFIGHT!**

Kikyo had finally pissed Kagome off for the _last_ time… Kagome was tired of her talking shit and was absolutely through with Kikyo's sorry ass. She watched as Kikyo walked over to her with a cocky smile, "You ready to do this?" Kagome asked saucily. Kikyo popped her bubble gum and said, "Hell yeah. Like I said before, I don't mind kicking your ass once again."

**All around town makin' me stress**  
**I need to get this off my chest**  
**It really ain't that complicated**  
**Y'all walking round looking all frustrated**  
**Want some plex come on let's make it**  
**Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin'**

"Where are you guys going?" Miroku asked, he had just arrived and had no clue what was going on. Kikyo rolled her eyes and pushed the school doors open, then walked outside. She was followed by her little posse and Sango; Miroku of course followed Sango. Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri followed Kagome outside. But where was Inuyasha? She thought that he would be here. But, it didn't matter right now because both her and Kikyo were outside and ready to fight. This was it.

** Know you really don't wanna step to dis**

** Really don't know why you talkin' shit**

** You 'bout to catch one right in the lip**

** It's about to be a what?**

** GIRLFIGHT!**

I was Kagome who took the first swing, she hit Kikyo square in the mouth. Kikyo lost her balance a little, but recovered quickly. Kagome tried to take another swing, but Kikyo dodged it. Kikyo grabbed Kagome's arms and pushed her aside making her fall to the ground. As Kagome fell, her spirit fell. This was great, it looked as if Kikyo might win this fight also!

**We bout to throw them bows**

**We bout to swang them thangs**

**NO!** Kagome would not let her win, not again! As Kikyo was about to roll Kagome over so she could 'kick her while she was down', Kagome kicked Kikyo with her left foot in the face. Kikyo made a little moan and fell to the ground; it was now Kagome's turn to choke Kikyo. But Kagome wouldn't bring herself to that level… she was better than that. She stepped back a little, so Kikyo could get back up. She'd kick Kikyo's ass fair and square.

Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome! 

**Girl you makin me really mad...**

Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome! 

**I'm about to bruise ya face and it's sad...**

Kikyo finally got back up and said, "Hell no! No one kicks me in the face and gets away with it!" Kagome smirked, "Oh hell yeah! I could have already **won** this fight if I wouldn't have waited for you to get up!" And as Kagome said that she grabbed Kikyo ponytail and pulled her a little closer to say, "See, I've actually got class, unlike you." And with that, Kagome punched Kikyo in the face and let Kikyo fall limply to the ground. Kikyo was out _cold_. Kagome stood there awhile and stared at Kikyo, she had finally put the bitch-from-hell in her place.

"What the hell did you do!" Sango screamed as she swiftly moved to Kikyo's side. "Didn't you know that the Winter Ball was just three weeks away!" Kagome widened her eyes… she hadn't noticed that Winter Ball was so close. No matter, she couldn't care less about the Winter Ball right now. She had just beaten Kikyo up and she was feeling good.

"Well, I hope it doesn't hurt her chances of winning the 'Bitch Crown.' I hear they give those out now." Kagome gave out a small giggle and walked towards the school's front doors. She was about to reach for the handle, but he head was suddenly smashed against the door. She hit the ground with a thud and then there was nothing but darkness.

&&&&&&&&&

"Kagome?" a deep, soothing voice asked. Kagome let out a small groan and opened her eyes slightly. She could now see the owner of the voice… it was Inuyasha. "Oh good, you're awake!"

Kagome nodded slightly and sat up, and looked around the room. It was the Nurse's Office, but why was she there? All she could remember was saying some GREAT comeback and walking to the front doors. But wait, something had to have happened to get her here, but what? She had no clue…but she bet Inuyasha did. "What happened?" Kagome asked holding her head, it was hurting like hell! Inuyasha sighed and said, "Well I didn't quite catch the whole fight, but I caught the end. Sango was screaming something and when you started walking toward the doors and she kind of slammed your head against the glass doors. I guess the impact knocked you cold… bet you have a bad headache, huh?"

Kagome nodded slightly, she had been under the impression that Sango **didn't** hate her...but oh well, anyone can change. Inuyasha continued, "Well anyways, someone's here to see you." He got up and motioned for someone to come inside. Kagome watched as Sango walked into the room with her head down, she looked kind of shaky. "H-hi, Kagome." What the hell was she doing here, wasn't she the one who made her eat glass!

"Have you come to slam my face into **another** door? Because if you have, I think I'll pass… I have a bad enough headache."

"No, I haven't. I just came here to say… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

A/N: Are some of my reviewers happy now? I hope they are, because I worked hard on this! Lol, remember to Review! Reviews motivate me to write longer and cooler chapters…

**I LOVE MY REVIEWER!**

**Ya'll are so fudging AWESUM!**


	10. Gunz n' Dances

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-cutie or any of the lovely Rumiko Takahashi's characters.

Author's Note: You people are **SO** going to hate me because of what I do during this chapter. Goodness, I can just imagine the hate mail I'll be getting (as if I didn't get enough)! Any who, I'm going to end Temptation High in Chapter 11 or 12 so No getting angry… okay? I will be starting a new High School Fic. and I'll also be working on my new story 'Hired Muscle is Best', so ya'll should check them out!

I liked doing this last time with the reviews, so I wanted to do it again!

Taka of Egypt- Here's the update, I hope you enjoy. I always love how you review so nicely… I don't always get that! 

Primosbabie2- lol. Hopefully this chapter will be as good as the last one! Thanks for reviewing!

Miyumi-Chan- Yes, she did! Wait till you see what happens next! Lol…Read on!

Gasert- I really liked the lyrics too! In fact, I think in 'Hired Muscle is Best'… I'll do some kind of scene where Kagome is in the club and Willa Ford's 'I Wanna Be Bad' song is playing.

Gothic Inuyasha- Brooke Valentine sings it and I think in the next chapter, I'll use another one of her songs! She's really cool, unlike Kikyo. So anywayz, Enjoy!

Inu-mikos- I hurried, hurried, hurried! Lol… thanks so much for reviewing!

Inu's Only- I tried to make it longer, but I wanted to end somewhere easy to pick off from! And I am definitely going to finish this one! Thnx 4 reviewing!

Egyptian Kiss- Well I first handedly experienced having my head slammed into a glass door… it hurted like a monkey's uncle! All I know is that I cracked the glass and was out cold for the rest of the day…it sucked big monkey balls. I'm serious… it did! Lol…I'll stop rambling and annoying you 'cause I know you can hardly wait to read the chapter. Hahaha… I'm so funny! J/k! Plz Enjoy!

Lyn- I updated! YAY! dances around happily I am soooo cool! runs into a glass door

Hanyou angel- Hmmm…. I think this might be longer…. But I do know it has a lot of stuff happen in it! Lol…!

Fire- Yep… she sure is… I think . It depends on if Kagome accepts her apology, doesn't it? I guess you'll hafta read to find out!

Kagome M.K- Here's the update! I hope you like!

Sessys-matelove- I so agree with you! Nice reviews make me in the mood to write… mean one's just piss me off. Lol, any who I loved your review and I hope you continue to like my story! 

Nekomata-17- Me either…. But you have to admit; you can't make the story have a conflict without her!

SlapAdam91- I've got to go read your story… so that's what I'm going to go do right now! I think…. Hey well thnx for the review and I'll talk to ya's lata!

Miroku's mother of childr- Your very welcome, I love that song also!

Inu-yashas-kagoma- You'll just have to wait and see! I'm really glad you like the description of the fight, because I wasn't sure if I had done a good job, but it looks as though I did! YAY!

Moongoddess07- Don't worry, I'm the happiest of happys also… wait YOUR RIGHT! That is kind of corny… well I still am newho. I hope you like it!

Khstennis01- We really should kick her but more often… it makes me feel better when I'm down in the dumps. Well, thnx 4 your review and I hope enjoy!

Punkgoddess- Yep… lots of Kikyo bashing! Fun, Fun, Fun! Wows… look what a can of Dr. Pepper does to me… it's like crack for poor kids! Wait… sorry Pixie Stix are crack for poor kids! HAHA! I like Pixie Stix…

Emmie- Motivation Kicks Major Buttox! Man, I'm so motivated; I think I'm actually going to go start Chapter 11…now… wait…NOW! Wait… NOW! Okay well, I'll start it after I finish this chapter. Sorry, no Koga (he'll be in my next high school fic)! Okay well, I'll stop rambling on and let you read the chapter that you're just dying to read! Lol jk. Enjoy!

RandomInsanePaperPrincess- Lol… I really liked Brooke Valentine's music so I just had to use 'GirlFight'! In the next chapter, I'm going to use her other song 'I Want You Dead' It's really cool and mixes with the story. You can actually listen to that song on it's on the full cd viewing thingy. And don't worry about forgetting your story was up, I did the same about 'Inuyasha's Bitter Tears'! Enjoy!

If I forgot anyone let me know! Oh and the next chapter will be much longer (I think), so be looking out for it! Oh and it will have another song in it!

**Luv Yas!**

From Chapter 9:

Kagome nodded slightly, she thought Sango **didn't** hate her! Inuyasha continued, "Well anyways, someone's here to see you." He got up and motioned for someone to come inside. Kagome watched as Sango walked into the room with her head down, she looked kind of shaky. "H-hi, Kagome." What the hell was she doing here, wasn't she the one who made her eat glass!

"Have you come to slam my face into **another** door? Because if you have, I think I'll pass… I have a bad enough headache."

"No, I haven't. I just came here to say… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome could not believe what she was hearing; did Sango really just say she was _sorry_? She decided to make sure that she had heard this correctly, "What did you say?" Sango was fidgeting a lot with her hands and repeated herself, "I-I said, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you, I'm sorry for pushing you into the door, I'm sorry for… everything." Kagome cocked her head to the side a little, was she really hearing this?

"Okay Sango, why did you make me eat glass?"

Sango started to fidget more, "Well, Kikyo would've gotten mad at me since I was there and I could've done something to help her, so… so I had to." Kagome sighed, "Why do you care if Kikyo gets mad at you? She can't do anything other than throw a huge bitch fit."

"That's not true! Sh-She could make my life a living **hell** here!" Sango stopped there and sniffed, she looked like she was about to burst into tears. Kagome's facial expressions softened as she said, "Well, you can't just let her run your life, Sango. I understand that you want to have friends and be cool, but being cool or popular isn't always the best for you. Sometimes you've got to be just… _yourself_!" Kagome put of a smile (even though her head was hurting like a BIT- well you know the rest), Sango was all teary-eyed, but still returned the smile.

"So do you forgive me?" Sango asked with a slight sniffle. Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah, I do."

"Thank you, Kagome. You don't know how much this means to me. Friends?" Sango put her hand out, waiting for Kagome to shake it.

"Friends." Kagome shook her hand.

Sango walked to the doors of the nurse's office and said, "I've got to start heading home (A/N:Remember the fight was after school hours, so no one got in trouble!), I'll see you around!" Kagome waved and turned back to Inuyasha. He was looking away, she could tell that he was thinking, "What's up, Inuyasha?" He jumped slightly upon hearing her voice, he had been thinking about something.

"Oh, nothing really."

Kagome could tell that he was lying, "Are you sure?"

"No. Can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked now looking into Kagome's eyes. Kagome nodded slightly. He continued, "Will you go to the Winter Ball with me?"

Kagome froze in her place. A part of her was telling her to jump on him and scream, 'YES!'… Yet another part was telling her, 'Don't you dare say yes!'. She could remember that it had been only a month ago that she would have laughed in his face and walked away, what happened to her? Was she getting too soft or was she starting to like Inuyasha? She had no clue, and she could tell that Inuyasha would probably want an answer now. Kagome came back to reality and noticed that he was still looking into her eyes. She couldn't help but smile at the way his ears were face forward, awaiting an answer.

"Yes, I will." Kagome said, not even noticing that she had. Inuyasha smiled and pulled her into an embrace. He smelled of a familiar cologne, but she couldn't remember the exact name of it… maybe Hugo Boss? As he finally pulled away, he looked down at his watch and gasped.

"It's already 5:30, I wonder if the nurse is still here. Do you want me to drive you home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure."

When they arrived at Kagome's house, Inuyasha said, "Do you need help getting into the house?" Kagome smiled softly, "No, I'm good." Before she opened the door, she turned back at Inuyasha and looked at his gorgeous eyes. She warmed her smile and leaned in closer to him, when her lips met his… she could tell he was a bit surprised, but happy nonetheless. As she ended the kiss and opened the car door she said, "Later, Romeo."

&&&&&&&&&&

The Next day at School

"Kagome!" Sango yelled to Kagome, who was just about to walk into the school. Kagome turned to face Sango, and was just about to greet her… but something didn't seem right. Sango looked worried and scared.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked urgently.

"It-it's Kikyo! She br-brought a … gun!" She was shaking with fear. Kagome gasped and widened her eyes, "What! Why?"

"I du-dunno. She just walked into first period and started shooting people… sh-she got Inuyasha!" Sango said, trying to suppress her sobs.

"You mean she shot him! Kagome asked in horror.

"No, she's taken him hostage!" Sango started to break down, but still continued, "Sh-she says she'll kill him if she doesn't get her wish granted!"

"What's her wish!"

"She- wants you. She said that she would trade Inuyasha for you!"

Kagome looked around, she saw no police cars, "Where are the policemen?"

Sango sniffed and said, "In the back. They are trying to make it seem as if t-they aren't here so they can send some men in there."

"What will the men do?" Kagome was really worried for Inuyasha; at the moment she cared nothing of the fact that Kikyo wanted to kill her.

"W-well, I hear that they plan to g-go inside and shoot her with some sort of anesthetic." Sango was getting teary again "Ki-kikyo killed s-so many of the p-people we knew! Why…wh-why?" Kagome pushed her own worries aside and hugged Sango. She tried to sooth Sango, but she knew that after Sango had seen her classmates be killed by her former best friend, it would take more than just a couple of soothing words.

"It's okay, Sango… there, there." Kagome said and patted Sango's back. Kagome looked at the school building as she held the crying Sango on her shoulder. Inuyasha was in there as a hostage… and it was her fault. If she would've stayed away from him, then he would've been okay. She began to sniffle and that sniffle turned into a sob. And then, the thing that Kagome had hoped she wouldn't hear, sounded off.

Kikyo's gun had gone off.

A/N: Wow…I am incredibly mean. How could I leave you hanging like that? Gaw… I am SUCH a bitch! Lol j/k!

** I FREAKIN' LOVE MY REVIEWERS! **


	11. I wAnT yOu DeAd

Disclaimer: I don't own Mr. Inuhottie or any of the other characters. I also don't own the son 'I Want You Dead'.

Authors Note: The next chapter will be the end and I might put in and Epilogue, it depends how I feel! And like I said in the last chapter, I will be putting up a different High School Fic., so if you like this one… you'll probably like my new one! I just have to get started on it! Lol. Enjoy!

Many Thanks To:

RandomInsanePaperPrincess: Sounds fishy to me also… who knows! Here's the next chapter… enjoy! Thnx SO MUCH for reviewing!

Taka of Egypt: I know I am! Lol And yes, your still loved! ENJOY… or I'll make Dr. Evil's kitty go all crazy on your ass! Lol…j/k! But really..enjoy!

InuandKagforever: RIGHT ON SISTA! Lol… woo… I must lay off the pixie stix! I swear, those are like crack for the poor kids! Okay… well thnx for reviewing…REVIEWERS ALSO ROCK! That means you too

K.M: You'll find out soon enough what happened… like now after you stop reading my stupid babbling crap that I write for reviewers cuz they r like so freakin awesum. Wow… I think that was on of the longest sentences I've ever made… and I have no clue what I said in it! Lol Ejoy!

Punkgoddess: I liked my chapter too. I thought it kicked major ass. Lol…wow am I conceited or what? Okay, well I'll stop babbling. thnx 4 reviewing!

Shadox: Your so right… Kikyo is a bitch. Didn't mean to offend any Kikyo lovers out there… but I really don't like her… she steals Inuyasha away! Grrness… anywho thnx 4 your review and I hope you continue to be wowed by my work!

Lilnickyg: I hate cliffhanger too, but if I never had cliffhangers, no one would get a thrill from my story… would they? I wouldn't. lol… and your right… I am so bitchy! I should stop that… but I like being that way so I think I'll continue. Enjoy!

Kayla: Thank You! Short and sweet review… I'm likin it! Okay well…I hope you like!

Primosbabie2: I have no clue who got shot… I think the story only knows… you better ask it. It might tell you. It tells me things. Lol…jk. enJoY!

Kags14:'U r a sick son-of-a-bitch, how can u do that. Write more' I am not a son of a bitch! I'm just a regular bitch! sniffle I'm also not sick… I'm gonna go cry… WAHHHH! Oh well… enjoy….

Gasert: Hmmm… Kagome would be a complete idiot if she did enter…but everyone loves an idiot. I mean, take me for example… I'm an idiot and I think I'm still loved. I think I've got to go ponder on about this… enjoy! .

Lyn: Your wish is my command! Here's more! ENJOY! ) Ghetto Smiley

Kagome M.K: Here's my update! It'st just so Ghetto Fabulous! Lol… excuse me… I've been watching too much t.v! Oh well, enjoy the story and excuse the author! Thnx 4 Reviewing!

Egyptian Kiss: Sango was scared…. She couldn't help it…lol. And I think this is one hell of a chapter! At least I think…Enjoy! WOOT!

Moongoddess07: I like happy campers than mean ones… so I decided to update. And yes… I AM A MEANY! And that's the way uh-huh uh-huh I like it! Uh-huh uh-huh! Lol…and you thought YOU were corny! HA! Enjoy! And many thankies for reiviewing!

Khstennis01: Did you mean the plot sucked or it was a sucky twisted plot? I'M CONFUED! I'm gonna CRY! And then I'm gonna die of upsettedness! Lol..Okay well.. ENJOY!

Miroku's Mother of Childr: I guess you'll hafta read and find out! Lol… My hand hurts like a monkey's unkle. But since I love my reviewers so much… I guess I'll continue to write out these message thingys. Okay well… I hope you like! Bu-bye!

SlapAdam91: WHEW! Last but not least! Don't be sad… I have a sequel coming out for this one and it's gonna be KICK ASS! WOOHOO! Oh and I'm almost done w/ Hired Muscle is Best Chapter 2 so I'll post it soon! Enjoy the story I hope !

From Chapter 10:

"It's okay, Sango… there, there." Kagome said and patted Sango's back. Kagome looked at the school building as she held the crying Sango on her shoulder. Inuyasha was in there as a hostage… and it was her fault. If she would've stayed away from him, then he would've been okay. She began to sniffle and that sniffle turned into a sob. And then, the thing that Kagome had hoped she wouldn't hear, sounded off.

Kikyo's gun had gone off.

Chapter 11:

Kagome jumped slightly and looked up at the principle's office… someone had just been shot. She could feel her eyes start to burn and her stomach twist… could it be that Inuyasha were the one to be shot? No! It couldn't have been! She let Sango go and ran through the school doors, the students were scattered around and were all holding each other crying. There were about 10 cops in the foyer with the students… they all were holding guns. She ran over towards were the principals office, but she couldn't get close… there were about 6 men dressed in black and about 8 police officers. Kagome tried pushing through them to get to the door, but was horrified at the sight she saw.

On the floor lay two dead officers…she gasped and back away. She was startled when she bumped into something; she quickly turned around and met the eyes of one of the officer.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step back at the 10 feet from the office. It's dangerous in this area as you can see." The officer said. Kagome felt tears welling up in her eyes… could she actually care for Inuyasha? She smacked the officer across the face and said, "NO!". He stood there stunned, not knowing quite how to react. This girl was obviously in pain and probably knew the hostage… he couldn't just arrest her for acting out because she was upset. Kagome took one last look at the principle's door and ran back out side. Sango was lying on the floor crying her eyes out. Kagome got closer to her and said, "I need a boost. I'm going to get into the principle's office from the window." Sango widened her tear-soaked eyes and said, "What? You'll be shot!"

Kagome pulled Sango up and started towards the office, she apparently didn't care. Sango wiped her eyes and followed her, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kagome nodded and picked up a rock, "Ready to help?" Sango bent down and let Kagome climb on her back. Kagome was just tall enough to reach the window, she whispered, "Here goes!" and broke the window with the rock. She hoisted her body up and climbed through the glass, wincing in pain as the glass scratched her. She had done it…. she was in!

"What the hell is going on!" she heard a shrill voice scream…. The voice belonged to Kikyo. Kikyo had her hair put up in a messy bun and had blood-shot eyes. Kagome looked at Kikyo's hand where her gun rested it.

"Where's Inuysha?" Kagome asked, it came out more like a demand. Kikyo smirked and walked closer to Kagome, "He's over in the corner… and that's exactly where you're going." Kagome raised her eyebrow and was about to protest, but was dragged off into the corner near where Inuyasha sat with duck tape on his mouth.

Kikyo smiled at him and tore off his tape, "Heya baby. How are you doing?" Kikyo asked, before slapping him abruptly across the face, "Wait, **I don't care!**" She let out a shrill laugh and sat in the seat of the principle's desk…. Kikyo then put her feet on the desk.

"You know. I told the officers that I would give Inuyasha back if I got you, but I think I'd like to keep him." Kikyo said with a smirk as she massaged her gun.

Kagome glared at her and turned to Inuyasha, he had his head down and was staring intently at the carpet. Kagome was getting concerned and asked him in a hushed tone, "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha raised his head up; his eyes fill with silent tears. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't mean for this to happen, I-I didn't know she would kill so many people…now she's got you." Kagome moved a little closer to him and held his hand, "It's not your fault. We'll get through this…_together_."

Kikyo watched them and disgust and said," You know what? I think I'll listen to a little music." She turned on the radio on the principle desk and smiled wickedly at the song that was on, it was 'I Want You Dead' By: Brooke Valentine. Kikyo turned it up and sang along:

**You know, there's a few things I've been wanting to say**

**And there's a few things, I've been wanting to get off my chest**

**You feel me?**

**Lets' go.**

Kagome could see that Kikyo's eyes were glazed over that made her shudder. Kikyo had absolutely lost her mind, she was singing out loud and was massaging the gun as if it were, well you know! Every now in then between pauses in the song, she'd giggle slightly and look at Inuyasha. And the moment her eyes met Inuyasha's she's glare and start singing in a harsh monotone again.

**You used to love me**

**I used to love you**

**Now I hate you**

**You hate me too**

Kikyo continued to sing and lifted herself up from the seat and looked out the window. She examined the place where Kagome had broken in through and smiled softly. Kikyo reached out to touch it and watched as her finger grazed across Kagome's blood. She shuddered a bit and looked back at Inuyasha and Kagome.

**I would have bought clothes for you**

**Now I don't care spit about you**

**I want you dead (I want you dead)**

**I want you dead (I want you dead)**

She said these words with emphasis and walked closer to Inuyasha, he flinched a little as she came near. Kikyo ran her hand across his cheek and looked at Kagome, waiting for a reaction to her action. There was none. Kikyo turned around and walked to the desk, a little pouty that she hadn't gotten a rise. She ran her fingers across the desk, smearing the last bit of Kagome's blood that she had on her hands.

**I pawned your jewelry on the 'net**

**Called up your boss, told him you quit **

**Why did you ever leave me for her, when she sweeped by?  
**

**I want you dead (I want you dead)**

**I want you dead (I want you dead)**

Kagome watched in horror at the way Kikyo was acting it was just so… scary. She did have to admit that Kikyo touching Inuyasha's cheek had pissed her off, but she wasn't about to take action since Kikyo was acting weird. Kikyo was over sitting in the chair again, singing as loud as ever.

**Mr. Love me, hug me, tell me you need me, and hold me gently!**

**I was sure of everything**

**But now it's changed, you're my worst enemy**

**I'd rather see you in the cemetery!**

**Gagging, boxed-up, maggots squirming, rotting bones in the wooden casket**

Kikyo was squeezing the chair handles and looking at Inuyasha with hate-filled eyes. She grabbed her gun again and gently brushed her finger on the trigger. Inuyasha and Kagome gasped at the same time and griped each other's hands tightly, awaiting a bullet. They didn't hear a noise, and looked up to see that Kikyo had set the gun down and was singing once again.

**But now I'm coming cool about this**

**The hopeful thinking, and now I'm hurt**

**I want you dead (I want you dead)**

**I want you dead (I want you dead)**

**5x**

Kikyo was in tears now and her singing had turned into a yell.

**I want you dead **

**I want your head**

She was breaking down now.

**I want your head**

**I want you dead**

**You make me sick**

**_I love you hunny_  
**

**I want you dead**** (I want you dead) 5x**

She headed over toward Inuyasha and Kagome with the gun in her hands.

** I WANT YOU DEAD**

A/N: Hmmm…. I hope ya'll like. I also hope ya'll aren't mad at me! But, man… ending here was pretty mean. Oh well, you gotta stop sometime! Remember to review!


	12. Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else! poutsI need chocolate to ease my pain!

Author Note: Okay…I just got back from my little vacation trip that I took, so sorry for not updating! I hope ya'll will forgive me… cuz if you don't I'll be forced to sit in the middle of the woad and cry my wittle eyes owt. Lol...j/k…kind of. Oh and **VERY IMPORTANT NEWS:** clears throat this next chapter will be the end of Temptation High! Do not fret though; I will be making a new High School Fan Fiction! YAY! I'll have the summary in the next chapter! Okay well I love ya'll and I hope ya'll like! Wow… I said ya'll a lot…oh well, I can't help it! I'm Texan baby! lol

Many Thanks To (These are REALLY long so you might wanna scroll down if you don't feel like reading them all!):

Catgirlversion3.0otakufan: I agree…this is twisted, very. But… doesn't all the twisting make you wanna read more? Lol…well thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kiwigrl89: I've read fictions where they hate each other also, but I just like writing about them as acquaintances. I feel that those fictions with them hating each other are good… but about a dime a dozen. But I think in my next High School Fan Fiction I will make it in a demon/human boarding school where demons who are friends with humans are looked down upon and shunned from their own kind. Lol… so I guess it's not that they really hate each other…they just aren't allowed to be friends. Okay well…I'll shut up and let you read…Enjoy!

Rinelwin: The drama never ends! See, if there's no drama, then it's really just a boring story…am I right? Lol…Thanks for reviewing!

JayJay: Your right…I am a mean person! OO I must change my evil ways! Just not yet…cuz I think this chapter might have a lil' bit of a cliffie… yet I dunno. I can't remember. O.o Honestly! Thnx for reviwing!

.Inuyashas.Sweet.Kagome.: Well… imagine that someone has you at gunpoint and they're not exactly right in their mind. Wouldn't you be scared? I would… I'd probably wet myself. Lol…j/k! Did you ever notice that Mcdonald's burgers were so good? I never did…but then again, I haven't eaten all day so everything looks good! Yum. Wow…that was totally off subject…okay well thnx for reviewing and I hope you enjoy!

Bubba2007: Oops…sorry I forgot to update. That really sucks, doesn't it? Lol, I'm j/k this the update…enjoy!

The caminator: I like angry mobs…especially when I'm part of it. You can yell as loud as you want, throw things at the people that your supposed to be mad at, AND you can play with fire! (You know the torches?) But I don't think I like mobs if they're after me…it just doesn't seem pleasant. Or is it just me? It's probably just me. Any who…thanks for reviewing and I hope you like!

KikyoMustDieNow: I hope sumthin bad happens to her too. Oh well… we'll have to see what I did to her…Enjoy!

Punkgoddess: I so agree…if I could review my own story I'd review with the same review that you reviewed with! lol…can you even review your own story? I think I'll try to review…ENJOY! Or I'll cry…and nobody wants that! Lol

K.M.: Hope this is soon enough! Read on!

Inugirll: I continued…and man… my hand is hurting like a female dog. I'm not even half way through! (I don't think) WAHHH! TT Well…I hope you like!

x-cleverclaws-x:  I AM evil… but it's okay, everybody's just a smidgen evil. Hmm… I didn't even know smidgen was a word… I thought that I had just made it up…I guess not! Enjoy!

silverhairedhanyou: Kikyo hater's freakin rock. But if anyone happens to like her…I do not mean to offend. I really don't need hate mail…so I should just shut my mouth…but I can't right now cuz I'm eating MCDONALDS! Woohooo! With a Red Bull so I can write more…YUM! Okay well…my hand hurts so enjoy. Oh and thanks for reviewing! .

Rubedomiko: don't you worry! I definitely will finish this fiction AND I'm coming out with a new High School Fan Fic!

YAY! Party ON! Lol…my friend says that all the time. I hope you like!

Gothicinuyasha: Here's the upate…did I mention that my hands hurt? Cause they do…bad. Well…I'll get some Bengay and put it on my hands. Lol..j/k. Ejny…enoy…ENJOY! 

Lilreader: Lookies, I made a song! Just keep writing, just keep writing, writing…writing…what do we do? We WRITE! Lol…I think I can be like a pop star and like sing that song to everyone! Whaddaya think? Lol…I'm j/k…but I wrote the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Miyumi-Chan: That is definitely a scary song! But I started listening to it after my boyfriend and I broke up (he was a freakin fag sorry )…so it kinda made me feel a little better listening to it. After breakups, I tend to listen to hate music…lol…I thinks that's normal. I hope it is. ANYWHO…I hope you like cuz if you don't I'll have to send Bubbles, Michael Jackson's chimpanzee, to make mean faces at you! HAHA! Lol…j/k.

Windgal:  I LOVE THIS STORY TOO! Lol…j/k. I'm not that conceited (and even if I am, I'll never admit it to myself! Lol) Some random person yells, "Denial is not only a river in Egypt!" looks shocked Well I NEVER! Oh well… I hope you enjoy!

Moongoddess07: Right on Sitsta! Lol… I have to admit…cliffies are mean…but I like being mean sometimes therefore I sometimes like cliffies. Wow…I didn't think it was possible to confuse myself, but I guess it is! Or it's just the blondeness. BLONDES UNTIE! WOO! Okay well…thanks for reviewing and Enjoy! evil voice OR ELSE! lol…j/k!

Inu-yashas-kagoma: Hmmm…I believe bitch might not have been harsh enough for Kikyo! She's spiteful, overbearing, and quite a botheration. Lol…BIG WORDS! Enjoy! .

Minictanaka: Stop? You mean you want me to stop! Well…goodness. Lol…j/k I know… continue! Here it is! I hope ya like!

Gasert: A sequel? Hmm…nteresting…maybe! I dunno though so I won't give any promises… I'll see how I feel in the next chapter! Enjoy! And if you don't enjoy then I will get a flying, pink hippo to sit on you! HAHAHAHA! J/k!

EgyptianKiss: Well the window was left unguarded because they were trying to make their presence unknown, but Kikyo noticed eventually and shot some officers. Prerogative. I like that word… I think I'll use it sometime! I hope you like! .

Kagome M.K: Heres the update! GOSH…freakin idiot! Lol…sorry… I just watched Napolean Dynomite! Enjoy!

Taka of Egypt: I like puppies! Puppies are cute… and have puppy breath that is that pleasant, but they're still so CUTE! Lol. And I GUESS I won't make Dr. Evil's kitty-cat go after you…. Well, I'm glad you like the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

InuandKagforever: Wow… well I'm not really a person for mushieness so I think I may steer away from that…but I have yet **another** twist in my plot! MUAHAHAHAH! Enjoy! Lol

Nesha: More ass kicking? Hmm… I think that might do, but I don't think I'll put it in, in this chapter or the next if I do. Any who…glad you like, thanks for reviewing!

Khstennis01: YAY! Plot twisting is fun AND the readers like! Woohoo! Okay well… I've got to take a chill pill because I am definitely waaay to amped out on Red Bulls! Thanks 4 reviewing!

Ice sweetie:  Hyper people rock! Of course I'm saying that now because I myself am hyper! Okay well glad you liked! Thanks for reviewing!

RandomInsanePaperPrincess: I thought your story kicked monkey buttocks! Go you…everyone who's **anyone** should read it! Woohoo! Thanks 4 reviewing! .

Lyn: Here's more! I'm just dishing out this stories goodness… I hope ya like!

Hoshi-chan1: Traumatic is my middle name… and faith. Lol! I could be a freakin stand-up comedian I'm just so funny! Lol…I'm j/k. There I go again! Well…I dunno what else to say but Enjoy!

Fan: 10-20 reviews! Wow…I would definitely like that! And it just might have a happy ending…you'll just have to see! Okies..later! Oh and thanks for reviewing!

Wow…my hands HURT! But I still luv ya's! 

From Chapter 11:

She was breaking down now.

I want your head 

**I want you dead**

**You make me sick**

I love you hunny I want you dead (I want you dead) 5x She headed over toward Inuyasha and Kagome with the gun in her hands. I WANT YOU DEAD 

&&&&&&&&&&

Kikyo had angered tears streaming down her face, she was ready to kill them…kill them **both**! "Now Inuyasha, you and that whore of yours will finally feel what I've been feeling since Inuyasha…cheated." Kagome was panicked and looked around the room furiously for some kind of item that might stun Kikyo, so that she might be able to get the gun away. And there lying on the floor, was the answer to her prayers. It was one of the guns that belonged to the officer Kikyo had killed. Inuyasha had obviously seen what Kagome was eyeing and abruptly got up and said, "Kikyo… I'm sorry."

Kagome's jaw dropped and her eyes widened…what was Inuyasha doing? She watched as he winked at her and darted his eyes to the gun. Kagome now understood… as she inched herself towards the gun, she could hear Kikyo say, "Oh really? And why should I believe this?" Kagome reached the gun and stood up, pointing the gun towards Kikyo.

"You shouldn't. Now put you gun on the floor before I shoot you!" Kagome yelled. Kikyo looked at Kagome grimly and then rested her eyes on Inuyasha, "You bastard! I hope you got to hell!" And with that Kikyo's gun sounded off once again.

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha went limp and fell down with a small 'Urgh'.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sat down next to her family's well and let the blade scratch across her wrist; she had been cutting herself ever since the day of Inuyasha's death. She could remember it so clearly. After Kikyo had shot Inuyasha, Kagome had shot Kikyo. Kagome was the only one that had walked away from that fateful day. The police had thought about persecuting her, but quickly shot away that thought seeing that Kagome had only been 'defending' herself. Kagome had not only shot Kikyo in self-defense, but for Inuyasha. She was not about to let Kikyo get away with murdering Inuyasha cold-bloodedly.

But that was old news now. Kagome still went to school, but never wanted to be around anyone other than her cat, Buyo. Her mother made countless attempts to get her to see a counselor or go see her old friends. None of them worked. On her days off, Kagome would stay in her room all day or stay in the well house all day, looking at a yearbook from the year that she had become good friends with Inuyasha. She would sit there and stare at his photograph, wondering what her life would have been like if he wouldn't have died.

Yet there she was, without Inuyasha, and with a blade in her hand. It was much larger then the normal one she would cut with, but it eased her pain none-the-less. She would sometimes ask herself 'What it I cut a little deeper?' Sometimes, she would even get the urge to stab herself in the chest and make the pain go away. Today was one of those days…she just wanted those memories of that fateful day to leave her! It had been nearly four months, yet he wouldn't leave her mind. She would tell herself over and over again that it wasn't love…it was regret. It was regret because Kagome had felt somewhat responsible for Inuyasha's death…if she would have listened to Kikyo's threat and left him alone, maybe he would still be alive. Kagome snapped back to reality and stroked her knife tenderly. This was it… she would end her pain now!

Kagome stood up and said, "I will no longer be tormented by these thoughts. So with this blade, I end it all!" She was about to puncture her chest, but suddenly lost balance and fell into the well. She shrieked a little and waited for impact… there was none. Instead, she hit grass. She opened her eyes and found that it was **not** the bottom of her well! It was a beautiful countryside looking place full of lush trees and deep green grass. The air smelled a scent of water lily's and sweet water. Was this heaven?

"Who are you!" a voice asked impatiently.

Kagome turned quickly and met some familiar aurulent colored eyes. Kagome felt warm tears burn her eyes as she said, "Inuyasha?" He looked her up and down and said in a slight whisper, "Kagome?"

**A/N: You're so lost aren't you? Well… good thing I've decided to CONTINUE! The next chapter will be cool, so I hope you enjoy it…oh and I think I'll have it posted shortly after this one… maybe a week after? Well…I'll stop bugging you beautiful readers and let ya'll be on your merry way… laterz!**


	13. Accusations

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other cast member peoples.

Author's Note: Okay well… I've finally decided that I **will be continuing**! YAY! I am soooo freakin proud of ya'll for reviewing…ya'll are just so…AWESOME! I was out of town and when I got back, I had like 15 or more review alert thingys! I was so happy…so I decided to put this chapter out a little earlier than I expected just cuz ya'll rock my socks! Woohoo!

Many Thanks To:

Cagri, inuyashas-lover#1, punkgoddess, A Night Walker, red-tigergirl2, Kagome M.K, lunarcat12, Hoshi-chan1, Miss-malfoy-15, inuyashas-kagoma, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, Jay Jay, RandomInsanePaperPrincess, Inu-mikos, Egyptian Kiss, Alone Again, Miyumi-Chan, Rinelwin, DragonBlade666, SliverHairedHanyou, InuandKagforever, Shadox, xocheer4inuxo (lol…it's all me ), khstennis01, Miroku's mother of childr, AND Demonic Princess of Tragedy!

**I'm soooooo sorry for not like typing out lil' messages to ya'll…my hand hurt and I was tired! Pwease Forgive Me! I promise I'll do it in the very next chapter! Besides, ya'll should be happy cuz I decided to continue with this fiction!** **muah**

From Chapter 13:

Kagome stood up and said, "I will no longer be tormented by these thoughts. So with this blade, I end it all!" She was about to puncture her chest, but suddenly lost balance and fell into the well. She shrieked a little and waited for impact… there was none. Instead, she hit grass. She opened her eyes and found that it was **not** the bottom of her well! It was a beautiful countryside looking place full of lush trees and deep green grass. The air smelled a scent of water lily's and sweet water. Was this heaven?

"Who are you!" a voice asked impatiently.

Kagome turned quickly and met some familiar aurulent colored eyes. Kagome felt warm tears burn her eyes as she said, "Inuyasha?" He looked her up and down and said in a slight whisper, "Kagome?"

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome nodded slowly and was about to speak, but was caught off guard by Inuyasha suddenly running up to her and holding her in a tight embrace. Kagome let out small sobs and held him tight; she never wanted to let him go. She buried her face in his shoulder and noticed that he no longer smelled like Hugo Boss, but of some kind of nature scent that she couldn't put her finger on. He pulled away so he could get a good look at her and said with a cracking voice, " I thought I lost you."

Kagome looked at him with smiled despite her tears, "I thought I lost you! Where are we? I don't recognize this place and why is it in the bottom of my well?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if she were crazy, "Ummm… Japan. And as for it being in your well, I have no clue what the hell your talking about."

Kagome could not believe her ears; Inuyasha had never spoken to her in such a tone except for when he was in front of the school smoking his cigarette! She figured that he had probably been in a pissy mood that day or was thinking about his plans to break up with Kikyo… but she guessed she was wrong.

"You don't have to be so rude! I was only asking a question!" Kagome spat.

"Well you don't have to ask such stupid questions!"

"Well _Inuyasha_, I just fell into my well and ended up here. And as if that was weird enough, I'm seeing **dead** people!"

"What do you mean dead people? I'm the one seeing the dead person!"

Kagome cocked her head to the right and said in a confused tone, "But **I'm** not the dead person, **you are**."

"Huh?"

"Kikyo shot you in the school…you were killed before an the EMS technicians could even get to you!" Kagome said, feeling her eyes start to well up one again. She was starting to absolutely hate crying… she had been doing it way too often! Inuyasha looked at her strangely and mouthed, "Riiight."

There was a moment of awkward silence, but Inuyasha broke it by saying, " No, **you** died. You got ran over when you were trying to push Kikyo out of the middle of the road!"

"Me? Push Kikyo out of the middle of the road! HAHAHA! That's hilarious! I would never do **anything** like that."

"No, you were trying to push her out of the way of the car so you could continue beating up on her. Remember you two were fighting?"

"Look, I don't know if you're trying to play some childish joke on me… but whatever your doing stop now or I'll kick your ass. Okay?"

"How could** you** kick **my** ass?"

"Never mind. Now obviously you know why my well leads to here… so can you tell me why I hadn't been informed of this earlier?"

Inuyasha gaped at Kagome, she'd probably suffered from some kind of head injury from digging out of her grave, "That well leads to water… and you need to see a doctor, because you're acting very strange. Now I'm going to take you to a hospital and make sure that you are going to be okay and then I'm going to go get you declared legally alive again. Sound good?"

"No! I'm not going to go anywhere with you acting all psychotic… I think you're the one that needs help." Kagome said with a glare. Inuyasha just returned the glare.

"Your going whether you like it or not."

"No, I'm NOT!"

"Yes, you ARE!"

"I don't care what you say I'm n-" Kagome was interrupted by Inuyasha picking her up and carrying her down a path over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"See…yes you are." Inuyasha smirked.

"Asshole!"

"Bitch."

Kagome gasped and pulled at a lock of Inuyasha's hair, she had wanted to smack him in the face, but she couldn't reach. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her, "Et…ouch! You wench, stop that!"

"Then let me down!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

Inuyasha sighed and said, "I didn't want to have to do this" and grabbed a bottle and a cloth out of his pocket. Kagome couldn't see what he had and said, "What? What don't you wa-." Inuyasha put the cloth over her mouth and nose. Kagome tried to scream, but inhaled the stench. Her eyes started to get droopy and her world was spinning like a carnival that could make you puke. And in a minute, she was out cold.

&&&&&&&&&&

"So where did you find her?" Kaede asked as she looked at the teenage girls frail frame.

"She was out playing by some old well and she kept asking why the bottom of the well ended up here. It was some crazy shit." Inuyasha said, recalling what had happened previously.

"Inuyasha! You have a mouth of a sailor…I think I need to take a bar of soap to your mouth!" Kaede scolded.

"Oh quiet down old woman, did the cemetery keeper tell you any information on how Kagome could have crawled out of her grave?"

Kaede shook her head and spoke while putting a warm cloth on Kagome's forehead, "What I found out was quite disturbing…" she paused and looked Inuyasha in the eyes, " the cemetery keeper said that the grave had been untouched. There was no signs of the soil being moved, not even the bouquet of flowers was moved out of place."

"How can that be? This is definitely Kagome, I can tell by her scent and her stubborn attitude. I'm absolutely positive about that." Inuyasha said looked at Kagome, his eyes silently questioning her, as she lay there unconscious.

"Maybe what she was telling you about how the well lead to here was true…." Kaede said after a moment of silence.

**Author's Note: Ha… this took me awhile to write, but I finally did it! Oh and the next chapter should come maybe in a week or two…depends on how I feel. Okay well… my brains shot for now so I'll see you in the next chapter! Bu-bye!**

**I love my Secksi Reviewers! lol**


	14. Answers Revealed

Disclaimer: Lol…I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters… I have no clue why I have to say this in EVERY single chapter…grrness!

Authors Note: Okay! I worked hard and long on this chapter for a day cuz I got some great inspiration! I hope ya'll like ( I know **someone** didn't like it and didn't want me to continue. If you would like to see this person's review… I believe it's directly under this author's note.). I really appreciate all of the reviewers who have reviewed my story so kindly! So read on!

**DragonessoftheMiko'sFlame:** I believe that this was your review, "oh my GOD! That was the sorriest fic ever written on the face of the entire planet. you probably should never ever consider updating this fic again.  
P.S. sorry that was mean! but this fic mad me very very angery.  
P.P.S Sorry ". Boy, do I have a little sumthin to tell YOU! 

**1) **I do not believe that my fan fiction was the sorriest fiction ever written. I do not see you writing any stories (probably because you suck at writing).

**2) **I have 250 GOOD reviews…I will continue to write. And if you don't like my story don't fucking read it… reading this story is not being forced upon you.

**3)** HELL YA, that was mean. In fact, it was rude, uncalled for, and to say the least…bitchy.

**4)** And how the fuck did this fan fiction make you angry! (Oh and by the way, you spelled "angry" wrong. If you're going to be unintelligent when you are reviewing, do not attempt to review at all.) The only way this fan fiction could make you angry would be if you were a Kikyo lover. Which I, until now, was okay with Kikyo lovers…I even cut down on my Kikyo bashing for the reviewers who like Kikyo.

**5) **Sorry? No…you're not sorry. And I most definitely do not accept your apology.

Oh and a little "p.s" for ya: Try writing a story before you go and talk smack about MY story…will ya?

..:..:xocheer4inuxo:..:..

**(Many Thanks To is on the bottom of the page!)**

From Chapter 13:

"Oh quiet down old woman, did the cemetery keeper tell you any information on how Kagome could have crawled out of her grave?"

Kaede shook her head and spoke while putting a warm cloth on Kagome's forehead, "What I found out was quite disturbing…" she paused and looked Inuyasha in the eyes, " the cemetery keeper said that the grave had been untouched. There was no signs of the soil being moved, not even the bouquet of flowers was moved out of place."

"How can that be? This is definitely Kagome, I can tell by her scent and her stubborn attitude. I'm absolutely positive about that." Inuyasha said looked at Kagome, his eyes silently questioning her, as she lay there unconscious.

"Maybe what she was telling you about how the well lead to here was true…." Kaede said after a moment of silence.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome could hear faint voices speaking, but she couldn't open her eyes to reveal who the owners of the voices were. It was if she wanted to wake up but she just couldn't open her eyes or snap out of her dreams. She knew one of the voices though, it belonged to none other than Inuyasha, and the other belonged to a woman. She had never heard the woman's voice before, but it seemed soothing and calming, almost motherly. Occasionally she would hear the words "well" and "grave"… she had no clue how those words were related, but they had to be since they were using them so often.

"Kagome, dear? Can you open your eyes for Aunty Kaede?" the motherly voice asked. Kagome let out a reluctant moan and fought her urges to keep her eyes closed. When she had finally opened her eyes, everything seemed to be blurry and twisted… whatever Inuyasha gave her to make her come with him quietly had a really negative aftermath. As the figures of people started to become more clear, she could see that Inuyasha was standing on her left and this "Kaede" character was on her right, tenderly stroking her hair.

"How are you feeling, Kaggy?" Kaede asked.

It was hard for Kagome to speak at first, but she managed to say, "Like I've been hit with a bat…who are you?"

Kaede frowned and said, "Aunty Kaede…do you not remember?"

Kagome shook her head 'no' and Kaede continued, "Well, what do you remember?"

"I-I fell down the well… and here I am."

Inuyasha butted in, "You keep repeating yourself… can you just tell Kaede that you remember your little fight with Kikyo so we can be done with this!"

Kaede glared at him and hit his shoulder, "Inuyasha! She's been through quite a bit, be sympathetic!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Okay."

"Thank you. Now Kaggy, can you tell me about this well?" Kaede asked soothingly.

Kagome looked at the older woman with a sigh and said, "It's my family's well…it's been there for centuries. When the city wanted to level it and place a shopping mall over it, my grandpa put his foot down and down right refused their money that they offered him to sell the well. I don't know exactly why he felt so attached to that well, but I guess it has some kind of sentimental value to him. I believe that he said that his late wife, my grandma, absolutely loved that well. I can't see why someone could grow so attached to the well, but she did."

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth, but Kaede clamped her hand over it, "Now what were you talking about when you said that you fell down the well?"

"I was upset because **Inuyasha** had died, and I was feeling like it was all my fault. I guess I was so consumed in my grief that I just wanted to end it for good. I remember that I was by the well and I saw a knife nearby, so I grabbed it and was about to…well you know. And I lost balance and fell through the well. I expected there to be water at the bottom, but instead, I ended up here."

Kagome slowly walked to a chair near Kagome's bedside and plopped down in it, "I think I've figured this situation out…completely."

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he turned his complete attention to Kaede. Kagome cocked her head and said, "Oh?" Kaede nodded and looked down at the ground. About a minute passed when Inuyasha spoke up, "Well are you going to tell us, old woman!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. I was just trying to think." Kaede said calmly.

"Well, are you done thinking now?" Inuyasha asked.

"No."

After a couple seconds passed, "Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"NO."

"Now?"

"Fine." Kaede said finally giving in, "I think Kagome may have ended up in a alternate universe. This," Kaede pointed to Kagome, "is not the Kagome that we know and love… this is a Kagome from another universe."

Inuyasha gaped at Kaede and said, "S-so the Kagome from **here** is really gone forever?"

"Yes." Kaede said sadly.

"I have just one question… why am I dead in this universe and Inuyasha dead in mine?" Kagome asked.

"That is a hard question to answer, Kagg- I mean Kagome. I believe that Inuyasha was outside of the well… grieving for our Kagome. As you were by the well in your universe grieving for the Inuyasha that had passed away."

"I was not grieving!" Inuyasha shouted abruptly.

"So you mean that you were not the least bit upset about Kaggy's passing?" Kaede snapped.

Inuyasha blushed and looked down at the ground, "I am…"

"Then why deny your feelings?" Kaede asked.

"I'm not." Inuyasha said, still looking at the ground.

"Good. Now, back to what I was saying. I think that there was some kind a glitch in the universe and somehow, when Kagome fell, she ended up in this universe."

Kagome gasped and asked, "Is there a way I can get back?"

Kaede looked Kagome in the eyes, "I do not know."

**Many Thanks To:**

Lon'Angel: I'm deeply flattered that you think I'm a good author! Thanks so much for reviewing! .

RandomInsanePaperPrincess: Thank you for reviewing and secksi reviewers kick major buttocks! Lol…any who, I hope you continue to like my story! Laterz!

Niccw55: Here's the update…hope you like!

Punkgoddess: Lol…I'm gonna tell you a little joke about SUGAR! Lol. SUGAR my Anti-Drug. Wahoo…actually I believe that Sugar is crack for poor kids so it's kinda not an anti-drug…yet it kinda is…lol. Okies…well I'll let you get to reviewing! (Hint, hint) Bye!

Anime-lover-forever2007: Yeah…I sometimes hate myself, too. Especially after eating carb loaded CAKE! I love cake…yet I hate it for making me fat! Bad cake! No…good, yummy cake! Grr…to eat, or not to eat. That is the question! Lol…thanks for reviewing!

Rinelwin: Mmhmm… I think I should be in drama class, but instead I chose to be in choir (lol…cuz I annoy the crap out of everyone by singing so much!). Any who I'm so glad that you like this story and I hope you continue to like it! Bye!

K.M.: I updated! Woohoo! I'm sorry that my story's confusing…I tried to explain it better in this chapter… and if you still don't understand, don't hesitate to say so! Okay well Happy Reviewing! Lol…hint hint -

Moongoddess07: gasps You were in the hospital! Oh dear! I think I need to sing you a get-well song…but I suck at making up songs so I'll just say Get Well Soon! Okay well I tried to explain it good in this chapter…but I still have no clue if I did. Alrighty well I'll let you be off on your merry way! Adios!

Anguru no Yami: Um… does that mean you like it or not? Lol…j/w!

Khstennis01: Yep… I'm learning! Go me! See if I end a chapter like without a cliffy, then your just not as excited to read it, as you would be if I **did** put a cliffy in it. Hmm… I have no clue if that made sense, but I'm 2 lazy to reread it! Lol…I'm so glad you like this story and I hope you continue to like it! Laterz!

Shadox: Woohoo! Well this author is thanking you for reading and reviewing! Lol…Thanks!

.Inuyashas.Sweet.Kagome.: Moron? You'll stab me? Vicious Much?

Zazolia: Haha…I think I would have slapped them too! Or just kicked their ass…either one works for me. Lol! Okay well I'll let you get to reviewing (hint hint! Lol) Bu-bye!

Kaoru3: Well…I hope this chapter helped you understand! If not tell me and I'll explain it for ya! I'm glad you still liked it even though your lost…don't worry I'm lost 24/7! Lol…j/k! Thanks for the review!

Miroku's mother of childr: You wish is granted! Lol…I tried to explain better… but I still dunno. If you have any questions feel free to email me or put in a review asking the question! Okies, well I'll let you get to it! Laters!

Inu-yashas-kagoma:  Lol…I think that means you liked the chapter! If it did, I'm so glad you like! Have you ever noticed how good Japanese food it? I didn't, not until last night. MMMMmmm… it's absolutely delicious! Wow…that was totally off subject (well kinda). Reviewing Time! Lol.

Kagome M.K: My dog ate the update! Lol…j/k! Wow…that was a pretty lame joke considering you've already read the update…I should work on my funny skills. In fact, I think I'll go do that! Bye! -

A Night Walker: I know… I am such a Bitch. But hey, I'm the one deciding what Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango do! Ha! So you **can't** sick them on my ass! HAHAHA! Lol…Psychotic much? Okay well…glad you like! Thanks 4 reviewing!

Lunarcat12: Yup interesting is my middle name, and Faith. Lol. I have two middle names! J/K! Thanks so much for reviewing…Laterz!

Demonic Princess of Tragedy: I want Chicken; I want Liver, Meow Mix, Meow Mix… PLEASE DELIVER:everyone stares in surprised silence : Oh… hehe. Excuse me for my…rather strange behavior, I just had an energy drink and I'm finding that jumping of my roof to see if I break a limb is looking funner and funner. Lol…thanks for reviewing!

KoyomiMizuhara04: Thank you very much for reviewing…reviewers kick major ass! Lol… Okay well I'll get to writing Chapter 15…Laters!

InuLuvr3: Why thank you! Something snapped in Kikyo's head and she just lost it! Mmk? When you're not in your right mind, you'll do crazy things…and I mean crazy. Like one time, I went…. okay well I won't give you that example cause it's kind of embarrassing… but it's true! See ya in the next chapter!

**If I forgot anyone…let me know!**


	15. Heart Flutters

Disclaimer/ Don't own him, never will.

**Author's Note**/ Okay, I know what you're thinking "This chick has some nerve leaving me at such a cliffhanger for so long…I ought to go kick the crap out of her!". 0.0 Did I read your thoughts exactly…hehe. –cowers- I'm soo sorry! I'm going to make this chapter nice and long with lots of interesting events! Promise! So please R&R and tell me if you think I still have it after all this time!

**From Chapter Fourteen/**

"Good. Now, back to what I was saying. I think that there was some kind a glitch in the universe and somehow, when Kagome fell, she ended up in this universe."

Kagome gasped and asked, "Is there a way I can get back?"

Kaede looked Kagome in the eyes, "I do not know."

&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter Fifteen/**

"I really don't see why you want to get back so bad. You were unhappy with your life and you were attempting suicide before you came here." InuYasha turned his back to Kaede and Kagome and sighed slightly, "Feh, besides I'm dead in that universe. It's just not fun without me, is it?" Slightly shocked at what InuYasha was saying, Kagome looked down at her hands, while her salty tears came crashing against her eyelids once more.

"You're right, InuYasha. Why would I want to go back when I'm only going to kill myself?" Kagome raised her head and stared at the hanyou's back, "But I know that I can't stay here. I can't bear to see your face because of the familiarity it holds." She waited to see if her words had any impact on him…nothing as far as she could tell. Kaede shifted uncomfortably in her seat and said, "I'll leave you two be, I must go fetch some water from the well." Kagome nodded slightly and with that, Kaede left the room without another word.

There was silence in the room until InuYasha spoke with a raspy, strange tone, "You think I like having to see you? Do you?" He turned to Kagome with a tear forming in the corner his eyes, "Well, I don't. I does nothing but bring me pain, flushing me with memories with the Kagome that once breathed this very air!"

So far this different InuYasha that Kagome had just met had come off to her to be a arrogant and rude. She would have never guessed that he could speak in such a way. "Then I'll do you and me a favor and **leave**!" Kagome said as she picked herself up from the cot she was lying on, but was quickly stopped as InuYasha grabbed her arms and held her down.

"No, you will **_not_** leave!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome widened her eyes, surprised and scared at the same time. Seeing this, InuYasha let his death grip go on her arms and said in almost a whisper, "When I saw you at the well today…I felt my heart flutter, the way it did when my Kagome was near. I'm still not quite sure of where you came from or how you got here…but I know that if you just leave…" he paused and looked at the floor boards. "That flutter that I used to feel may not happen ever again. Now that I know that a carbon copy of Kagome is on this Earth, I don't think I can go on without being able to see your face. As much as it pains me to see it, it pains me even more to know that I may never see it again."

Kagome stared in awe and said, "What you're saying just doesn't fit how you were acting earlier. This isn't being arrogant and cocky. This... is…I dunno. AND, I'm not the Kagome that you once knew. You can't just pretend that I am, when I am not…"Kagome's voice trailed on.

"I know that you're not. But I'd rather that you stay here…besides you can't get back through the well. At least stay here."

Kagome sighed, "I-I can't."

"You can and you will." InuYasha said as he looked into her eyes and left the room. Kagome stood up and walked to the window. Everything was so different here. There weren't any paved roads or cars…there weren't even tall buildings like the one's that she would normally see in Tokyo. There were hills and the village people were dressed so…differently. She'd only seen this kind of dress at festivals they would hold in Tokyo or in her History Textbooks. Could there have possibly been a glitch in time? Or had she really fallen into some alternate universe were everything she knew and once loved was no longer the same? Then, her thoughts on InuYasha came rushing into her head. They had never really had the chance to have a real relationship…never. She would've liked to been able to go the dance with him, she would've liked to spend more time with him. But that **damn Kikyo** had to go and ruin something (or maybe the only thing) that was looking up in her life.

She didn't know if she could hate someone more than she hated Kikyo…was it even possible? "Gods!" Kagome shouted slammed her fist on the windowsill as her eyes started to sting.

"What is it, Kagome?" Kaede asked as she walked through the doorway with a bucket of water. Kagome turned swiftly on her heel and smiled meekly, "Oh, n-nothing. I was just commenting on how beautiful it is around here." She laughed hesitantly, trying by all means to avoid another talk about the InuYasha from her time.

Kaede moved to the window and smiled sweetly as she inhaled, "Yes, it is. It must not be very fun or amusing to stay indoors all day…come outside and I'll introduce you to everyone. I have a feeling that you may be here for quite some time."

"What makes you think that?" Kagome asked.

Kaede shrugged slightly and chuckles, "Maybe it's just and old woman's intuition. But never mind that, come on Kagome." Kaede said as she led Kagome outside.

**AN/** Okay, I'm sorry, but I had to stop it there! I'm writing as you read this, so be looking for the new update! Also, please don't be angry about me not updating for quite some time! I've been having quite a bit of interesting things such as my mother marrying a bigamist going on, so I didn't ever get time to write. But it's all smoothed over now, so I'm writing like a mad person! Hmm…maybe I should write a book and name it ' Help! My Mom Married a Bigamist!' XD (A Bigamist is someone who has married more than one person…it's illegal in the U.S)


	16. Hot Springs and Pranks

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter looks a bit larger than the last...hopefully you all will enjoy! R & R !

**From Chapter 15:**

"What is it, Kagome?" Kaede asked as she walked through the doorway with a bucket of water. Kagome turned swiftly on her heel and smiled meekly, "Oh, n-nothing. I was just commenting on how beautiful it is around here." She laughed hesitantly, trying by all means to avoid another talk about the InuYasha from her time.

Kaede moved to the window and smiled sweetly as she inhaled, "Yes, it is. It must not be very fun or amusing to stay indoors all day…come outside and I'll introduce you to everyone. I have a feeling that you may be here for quite some time."

"What makes you think that?" Kagome asked.

Kaede shrugged slightly and chuckled, "Maybe it's just and old woman's intuition. But never mind that, come on Kagome." Kaede said as she led Kagome outside.

**Chapter 16:**

Before Kagome knew it, she was surrounded by three odd characters, all dressed in clothes unlike any of the others back in Kagome's era. The woman wore red and black, had porcelain colored skin, and long, brown hair. She was holding a small child-like being. He was certainly something Kagome had never seen before. He had a squirrel like tail and was about two and a half feet. Standing next to these two was someone who sported an outfit Kagome swore she had seen in her text books before. Weren't they called…monks? Ah, what did she know? She never paid attention in History class.

"Kagome…welcome back!" The woman in red and black said happily as she gave Kagome a tight hug. Kagome smiled, a bit surprised by the woman's actions. She must've known the late Kagome…had she not been told about the current situation?

"Ahem, Sango? Do you remember what we talked about earlier?" Kaede asked.

"Oh, yes. Yes, I do." Sango said slowly, "It was just so good to see her face…" Sango said looking down at her feet.

The monk stepped in, "I must say I agree, but seeing to that **this** Kagome does not yet know who we are, do you not think that it is best that we introduce ourselves?"

The one called Sango gasped, "Forgive me! Where have my manners gone? I am Sango, this little guy is Shippo…" Sango said referring to the squirrel tail boy in her hands.

"And, I am Miroku." Miroku said politely and he kissed Kagome's hand. She blushed and said with a bit of hesitancy, "Oh, it's very nice to meet you all. You live in such a beautiful area." And before Kagome could finish, Miroku interrupted her, "Yes, but not near as beautiful as you." He took her hands in his and kneeled down, "So, Kagome. Would you like to bear-"

"Wait just a minute there, monk!" Sango said angrily as she pulled him up to his feet by his robes.

"What?" Miroku asked asked innocently, "I was going to ask her bear InuYasha's children!"

"Yeah, right." Sango said in disgust.

"Seriously, I was! Sango, you are the only woman for me…would you like me to ask you to bear my children?"

"Save it!" Sango yelled.

"Did someone say my name?" InuYasha asked, popping up right behind Kagome. Kagome jumped slightly and turned to see InuYasha looking curiously at the group.

"Oh, nothing." Sango said "Hey, Kagome, would you like to come with me to the hot springs? It's a nice place to clean yourself off and get a break from these two."

Kagome giggled and nodded, she could use some relaxation. After all, falling down a well into a different universe was definitely strenuous.

"Great, I'll just change into my normal clothes and grab a pair of extras for you, and then we will go." Sango said as she motioned for Kagome to follow her. Kagome did so, and then Kaede said grabbing a nearby bucket said, "I'm off to fetch some more water, it seems to go quickly around here."

InuYasha watched as the miko left, "So…what were you guys talking about?"

Miroku grinned, "Oh, just that you wanted Kagome to bear your children. Nothing too out of the ordinary."

"What?" InuYasha screamed as he glared at the monk. "Why would you do a stupid thing like that!"

"Isn't it true?" Shippo asked with a smug look on his face.

"No! You little-" InuYasha said as he bonked Shippo on the head.

"You bully!" Shippo yelled as he got up and moved to Miroku's side.

"Damn right, now your turn, monk!" InuYasha said as he ran for Miroku. Mirkou widened his eyes and took off running. "Come now, InuYasha, you don't **really** want to hurt me!"

"Feh, you wish!"

&&&&&&&&&&

**At the Hot Springs**

The water bubbled and sizzled as Kagome watched from the side, "Are you sure there aren't snakes in there?"

Sango giggled, "Of course not, it's too small and the water is a little too warm for them…I think."

Sango had already gotten in the hot spring and was now splashing water over her face. Kagome eyed the water and got up, "Hmm… I guess you would know better than me. You do live in this era anyways."

Kagome striped down her essentials and got in slowly, to adjust herself to the water. "So, Sango. Are you dating Miroku?"

Sango blushed slightly, "Uhm, no…"

"Wow…I would've never guessed that."

"Why not?"

"Oh, it's just that you two make such a cute couple and you act so protective over him." Kagome said.

"Yes, you are right. I am protective, but I was merely protecting you from his lecherous self."

"Sure." Kagome said sarcastically.

Sango smiled and splashed water at Kagome, "I don't like him!"

Kagome giggled and splashed water back,"Whatever you say!"

Sango bit her lip, "What about you and InuYasha?"

"What about him and me?"

"Didn't you see the way he looked at you? His eyes light up when he's around you." Sango said, trying to hold back a grin.

"You've only seen him and I together once! **And** it was only for half a minute!" Kagome said defensively.

"True. **But** I overheard him telling Miroku that he was going to make you stay…what was that all about then?"

"I don't know exactly. I think it's because he misses the Kagome from here so badly that being able to see someone similar to her helps him cope." Kagome said reflectively as she looked down at her hands, they were starting to prune. "Hey, are you ready to head back? I'm getting all pruned."

"Pruned?" Sango asked as she cocked her head to the left.

"My skins just starting to get wrinkly, that's all." Kagome said as she lifted herself out of the hot spring.

"Oh." Sango said as she scrunched her face up and got out as well, "People from your era must use different words than this one."

"I guess so, you all don't seem to use slang around here."

Confused once again, Sango asked, "Slang?"

Kagome giggled, "I'll explain on the way back."

&&&&&&&&&

"There they are", InuYasha said as he pointed at Kagome and Sango walking back to the village. "Now go and tell her that you were lying about the whole bearing my children thing!"

Miroku looked at InuYasha, then turned on his side and pretended to sleep, making loud snoring noises.

"MIROKU! Now!" InuYasha roared.

Miroku jumped up with wide eyes, "Okay! Goodness, no need to be rude and menacing."

As he approached Kagome, he could feel a certain dog demons eyes staring him down. "Hey Kagome." Miroku said with a smile.

Kagome raised her eyebrows, "Hello, Miroku."

"InuYasha wanted me to tell you that I was only joking about him wanting to bear his children."

"Um, okay?" Kagome said with an odd look on her face.

Sango smirked and said, "He did, did he? "

"Uh, **yes**…" Miroku said, repeating himself.

Sango hushed her tone to a whisper, "How about we play a little joke on him, just for fun?" Kagome smirked, "What do you have in mind?"

&&&&&&&&&&

**10 minutes later**

"So Miroku, did you tell her?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, no." Miroku said, leaning against a tree.

"No! Why the hell not?" InuYasha asked, his anger growing.

"Well, I was going to, but as soon as I brought it up-" Miroku paused, "Nice night, huh?"

"Miroku, get to the point before I smack you!"

"Ever heard of anger management?"

"**Miroku!**" InuYasha yelled, balling up his fist.

"Fine, fine. As soon as I brought it up, Kagome said she would be more than willing to bear your children." Miroku turned and looked at the wide-eyed half demon. "Happy now?"

"No! You should have blurted out that you were kidding before she could've gotten in a word edge wise!" InuYasha was blushing slightly.

"I tried, but she blurted it out before I could!" Miroku said, trying not to laugh, "Are you blushing?"

"NO! InuYasha shouted as he punched the tree Miroku was leaning on. "Now what am I supposed to do!"

"Don't have to get so angry, geez. Besides, she never told me that."

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"She never told me that…it was a joke."

InuYasha took a deep breath, "Miroku."

"Yes?"

"RUN!" And with that InuYasha took a lunge at the poor monk.

&&&&&&&&&&

**At a safe distance away**

"Did we get them good, or did we get them good?" Sango asked with a smirk on her face.

"Hmmm… let me think." Kagome said put her hand on her chin, "I think we got them good!" Kagome broke out laughing…Sango then following her.

"So, do you think InuYasha and Miroku will get back at us?"

A/U: Remeber to review! D Reviews make me feel like writing!


	17. Revenge of the Hairy Baboons

**Disclaimer: Me no own so you no sue! XD**

**Author's Note: **Ah, well, this chapter took me some time to put up. Sorry! I'm probably hated, but hopefully this…interesting chapter will make up for it. So, remember to review and I might just add Chapter 18 sometime **_really_** soon! D

**From Chapter 16:**

"Did we get them good, or did we get them good?" Sango asked with a smirk on her face.

"Hmmm… let me think." Kagome said put her hand on her chin, "I think we got them good!" Kagome broke out laughing…Sango then following her.

"So, do you think InuYasha and Miroku will get back at us?"

**Chapter 17:**

The clouds were unwelcoming and grey, giving Kagome a slight chill up her spine. He fingers and toes tingled and her whole body felt numb. Where was she? What was going on? This, she did not know. She looked away from the sky and was alarmed to see that she was facing her school building. She shuddered and slowly moved her eyes to the window in which Kagome had climbed through. That was the very window to the room in which Kikyo had taken InuYasha's life. She shut her eyes, trying not to remember that fateful day. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, staring back at that retched place. Looking closer, she could see paramedic rolling a lumpy figure out of the school building on a stretcher out into an ambulance. Her heart dropped as she saw a lock of silver hair dangling limply off the stretcher. She let out a muffled cry and tried to scream, "InuYasha!"…but nothing came out. Not a word. She watched helplessly as he was carried off into the ambulance…the people carrying the stretcher all had solemn looks on their faces. Everything was in slow motion and it seemed to get slower and slower as the ambulance drove away…Kagome fell to the ground and started shaking. She'd just seen him; she'd just seen him…die once again. She trembled as she held her head as if it were about to fall off.

"What is your problem!" an angered voice said. "Why the hell are you screaming 'No', don't you know people need sleep in this village?"

Kagome rubbed her eyes to get a clear view and soon realized that it was none other than InuYasha. He was glaring down at her with his hands on his hips. "Oh, uh, sorry. Bad dream." Kagome said as she wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt.

InuYasha nodded slightly and started to walk off, but turned on his heel, "That was an…interesting trick you played earlier. Fooling Miroku into thinking he was in on the trick, when you knew very well I would beat him to a pulp. Guess the monk isn't as smart as I thought…"

"Oh,er, yeah. Guess not." Kagome said, trying to dismiss the subject.

"Right. Anyway, we will be getting you and Sango back just to let you know." InuYasha said with a smirk as he turned once more and left. Kagome couldn't believe what she'd just heard…what would InuYasha and Miroku do? Whatever it was, it probably wouldn't be so pleasant…she and Sango would have devise a plan to try by all means to avoid getting tricked by InuYasha and Miroku. If only she knew what they were planning. Thoughts of what InuYasha and Miroku were planning danced inside her head as she laid her head back down on her pillow and stared up at the ceiling. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, she could not possibly think of what they would do as revenge. She barely knew them and what they were capable of! She'd known InuYasha, but not the one in this era. She was haunted with dreams of the InuYasha in her era…and she'd come to know that InuYasha very well. This one in this era was different…he was strange. He wore weird clothes and carried around a sword! He was short-tempered and a bit vengeful, but he seemed to possess another trait. It was something that Kagome could not put her finger on…it was deep. Kagome turned over on her side and mentally scolded herself for thinking so much of the InuYasha in this strange era. As far as she concerned, he was a stranger. Although he had the familiar face of the InuYasha that she knew and cared for, he wasn't that InuYasha. She would have to come to terms with that.

But, for now, she'd catch some sleep then consult Sango with what InuYasha had told her in the morning.

&&&&&&&&&&

The Hot Springs

"Are you serious?" Sango asked with wide eyes. Kagome nodded and looked down at her pruning hands, they'd been sitting in the hot spring since early morning and it was already almost noon. Kagome had spent most of the time telling Sango about her dream and of InuYasha and Miroku's planned trick on them.

Sango bit her lip, "I wonder what they're up to …"

&&&&&&&&&&

InuYasha and Miroku

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Miroku asked with uncertainty.

"Shh! They'll hear us!" InuYasha whispered.

"I normally get hit for coming to the hot springs while Sango's here!" Miroku said as he peeked up from the bush him and InuYasha were hiding behind.

"I said **shut up**! We're going to do this and you're not getting out of it!" InuYasha hissed, looking up from the bush at the two girls in the hot springs.

Miroku nodded slightly and gulped.

"Now, on my word, you'll jump out of the bush with your mask on and make weird noises. I'll do the same except on the opposite side, okay?" InuYasha asked.

Miroku looked down at the mask he was holding. It was the face of a baboon with some fur glued on it. "Alright."

InuYasha nodded and headed to his position. Miroku stared at InuYasha as InuYasha held up five fingers.

Then four. Three. Two. One.

Miroku jumped out of the bush as did InuYasha and growled.

Kagome and Sango screamed and jumped out of the hot spring, to bothering to grab for their clothes. InuYasha's eyes widened as he noticed that they weren't clothed. Miroku gasped and stood in place, not bothering to growl anymore.

**Reviewer's Questions:**

AyuLuver18: Her husband got married in Aruba, so there really wasn't any records in the U.S., he never even bothered to see his other wife. XD So, she found out when his other wife called cussing her out XD Crazy man, he is. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

There was another reviewer with a question, but they didn't leave a name sooo, maybe they will next review?


End file.
